I'm Falling In More Love With You
by D-Tent Chick
Summary: ~*~HOLES~*~! Can D-Tent stick together when a street puck girl falls in love? Read to find out!! ~*~FINSHED~*~
1. True Friendship

Well I wanted to start the story ~*~Runway Girl~*~ over again. But I will still finish the other story! (If you wanted to know!*_*) I don't own the D-Tent But I own Jessica a.k.a ToughAngle and the other girl! I hope you like it!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~True Friendship~*~  
  
Well here I am on a bus. I had a very hard 2 years; some boys were dunk and beat me up. Ripped my ankle, a part of my bone of my right ankle was artifishful bone. They blamed it on me, at the trail. That was only half of the reason I'm here. I guy who worked at the mall slapped my ass. Well I kicked his. Then an officer chased me out of the mall and beat me up. Then I ran off.... then he was mad and saw my social worker and killed her. I beat up the officer. Then I got caught.  
  
The guard looked me. I had tears running down my face. "You will be crying a lot here Mss." "Don't call me that!" I yelled.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
"Hey I can see something." I looked down the road. "Hey someone new!" "Hey wonder if it's a girl?" asked Magnet. Everyone laughed him. "Hey that can happen! Right?" "Yea when everyone is gone!" I yelled. "Yea or when the camp turns into a girls camp!" yelled Zigzag with a cheerful smile. "Lets go and meet the new boy!" I climb out my holes and ran to the camp with the others trailing be hide.  
  
~*~Jessica's POV~*~  
  
"Well here we are Camp Green Lake." He unlocked the handcuffs, and made me turn around to put the handcuffs behind my back. On the streets I was the toughest fighter. In New York, people would see me and my gang of girls following behind. My life was great then some drunken guys threaded to kill me. My parents moved to Vancouver and leaved me on the streets. "Do worry we are only getting a coffee. We will be back in a few min." My mom said.  
  
I jumped off the bus. I looked up and saw the boys drop their jaws. "Let go of me!" I yelled at the guard. I kicked him. He fall to the ground. The boys looked at me. "Hey cutie. Where's the office?" I asked the teen with the do-rag with a baseball hat on top. "Over there." He pointed to a wood building, with a blush across his face. "Thanks." I walked off to the office with a smile across my face.  
  
"Well you must be Jessica DeAngel." I nodded. "Well this isn't girl..." "The streets." I said. "Yea I guess. Less freedom!" I nodded. Then the guard walked in with a key. "Both of you come with me!" yelled the Chubby Man! (^_^) "Oh wants or name?" I asked him. "My name is Mr. Sir! And that's what's you address me to ok!?" "Yes." I was dieing to laugh! Mr. Sir!! "Lets go and get your clothes."  
  
I walked out of office. All the teens stopped and looked at me. I wasn't paying attention and tripped over a crack in the wood. Smack! "Ahh." I heard some snickers. "Oh shut up." I said under my breath. I got on my knees and jumped up. Mr. Sir grabbed me and walked me onto a small room. "Here are your clothes and your boots." "Hmmm. How can I change and put my boots on? If I have my handcuffs are on." "You will have to find out your self," said the guard with a big grin across his face. "Come with me girl." I followed him to the middle of the buildings. The guard stopped me and took out the key. I looked at him. "Heres the key. You see the key. Right?" I nodded. "There goes the key." He ATE the key. "What the!!!??" I yelled. I walked off to find something to break the handcuffs off. I looked around. "Shit!" I yelled. I lifted one leg and put it though my arms. Then the other. Then I saw a small pole. I walked up to the pole. I placed the chain be hide the pole. "1-2-3." I mumbled under my breath. I pulled as hard as I could. Then a crack came from the chain. Snap! I fell onto my ass. Now the cuffs were still on. I saw the shovels in a shed. A smile went across my face. I got up and jogged over to the shovels. Mr. Sir ran in fount of me. I slipped between his legs. The teens cheered. "Shut up!" Yelled Mr. Sir. I grabbed a shovel. I kneed on the ground and started to hit the cuffs. Snap. "Ahhhhh!!" I hit my wrist with the shovel. Dumb me!!! I grabbed the shovel. Again I kneed down and hit the cuff with the shovel. "Well you passed the test!" Yelled Mr. Sir. "You are CRAZY!!" I yelled back, "Oh yea that's me!" Then all the teens looked at the tall boy with sticked up blond hair. He was cute.  
  
Then a man came over to me. "Welcome! My name is Mr.Pendanski. Well you are in my tent!" I'm crazy...looked at him!! (^_^) "What tent is that? The happy, cheerful tent?" I asked. Some of the boys giggled. "Boys come here." "Oh here come the boys!" I said strictly. Then 7 boys walked over. One slapped my ass. I punched him in the face. "You do that again I will do the same to the teen who did that!" I yelled at him. I help him up. He smiled at me. Awwww he was cute. The do-rag kid is cute! Hold on one sec. I was Jessica the street punk bitch! I wasn't a lover or was I? They looked at me. "Come with me." Mr. .Mr.what was his name? Oh Mr.Pendanski. I all ready hate him and the boys I dislike them all ready. Drunken boys attacked me. And boys and drugs turned around my life so I'm going to keep my guard up for a while or a long time. All the boys walked behind me. I guessed that the black boy with the old kind of glass, was the leader. He walked beside me.  
  
Then everyone walked onto a tent. The outside over the tent flaps said "D- Tent." "Yea this is D-Tent." I heard a strong Spanish voice. I looked behind me. "Whatever." I walked in. "So where do I sleep?" "There. At the end." It was the blond. "Thanks." I smiled at him. I heard some of the boys start to giggle. I threw my stuff on the cot. "It didn't bounce so. Its hard and lumpy." Some of boys looked at me. "Well let you boys get to know this young lady." They looked at me. Uh OH! I thought. What will they do to me?  
  
When the adult walked out of the tent, "Yes he went good bye! He is.annoying!" They laughed at me. I lay on my hard cot. I looked though my bag, "There it is." I said. I pulled out some black tape. "What that for?" said a boy with brown curly hair? "My fighting tape." They looked at each other. "Hey I should tell my name. That was not lady like." I giggled. "My name is Jessica. Jessica DeAngel." "DeAngel huh? That's cool. I guess." Said a chubby black boy. "Man shut up! That is a cool last name! I like it. DeAngel. It cute like you," Said the do-rag teen. "Thanks." I was starting tape up my writs. "Well we should tell our names." He got up and pulled out his hand, "My name is X-Ray." I shock his hand. "Nice to meet you X-Ray." Then the do-rag teen walked over, "My name is Squid." I shock his hand. "Nice to meet you Squid," He smiled at me. He had a little boy smile. It was cute. Very cute! No I guess I should say he was. hot. I smiled back.  
  
When I met everyone, X said, "We should show you the Wreck Room." "Is' it called the reaction room?" "No the wreck room." Said Zigzag. I gave him a confused look. "I'll find out when I get there. Right?" They nodded. We walked out of the tent, With Squid by my side. He was cute all right! ^_^  
  
I walked onto a room. What a wreck! "Ok that's a mess." I said. Everyone walked in. I followed behind them. Still Squid wouldn't leave my side. Wonder why? I thought. When I finished watching X-Ray and Armpit kick Magnet and Caveman ass at pool. "Com' on X I've got Caveman! He's bad at pool. Sorry man if I hurt your feelings." Magnet said to Caveman. "No its cool I never played pool before. So it's the 1st time." Everyone looked at him. "Really?" said X. "Yea." "You save your friend there from getting laughed at. Caveman your great at pool. You just need to.." I jumped of the back of the sofa and walked over to Zig. Maybe he had something to talk about.  
  
"Hey." I sat beside him. "Hey." He said not turning his glance from the screen. Then he turned around and looked at me. "Oh hi." He said. "I though you were one of the guys." He blushed. "I forgive you." I said. I smiled. "So what's your watching?" I asked. Chancing the subject. "Hummmm. Simpson." "Cool." He nodded and looked at the screen again. "I better leave. So I bother you. C ya." I got you and walked to Squid and the others.  
  
Magnet said, "Hey what were you and Zig talking about? You two looked pretty." "I'm going to the tent. Why? I can't listen to big mouths like you." I smiled at Magnet. Started to walk out of the Wreck room. "Hey." I looked and saw Squid run up to me. "I better come with you." "Huh?" Squid walked out of the Wreck Room. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out too. "I said I better come with you." He said in the porch. I sat down on the bench. "Why?" I looked up. He looked down and sat beside me, "Well there's roomers that some boys are going to.well.. Home base with you." I looked at him. "So that's way you have been around me a lot. Huh? And the others wanted me to stay around you guys." "Yea. We are just a bit worried. That's all. And Lump is crazier then Zigzag. He will beat all of D-tent to get to you." "Thanks for telling me but I can take care of my self. I have for a long time. I guess." "Look. I will watch out from here. Ok?" "Sure." I said kinda mad. I walked off the steps and walked to the tent. Then I felt a hard grip on my right arm. "Hey babe. Why were you handing around those losers? Huh?" I was going to kill him. His friends started crowded around us. "Come on we can have so fun." I smacked him on the face. He punched he right back. When he saw the D-tent run over. Now I was mad. The next thing I knew I was beating the shit out of him. My knuckles started to bleed, I was punching as hard as I could. Then I heard the other boys try to pull me off Lump. Then I stood up and walked off into the tent. Like nothin' happened.  
  
I sat on my cot. "Hey! You better keep her way from me the others. She evil, she's.She's.. dangerous!" I heard someone yell. "She's had a hard life!" I heard Squid yell back. Then the boys walked in. "Hey are you going to be ok?" I heard Zero ask. Wow he knows how to talk! "Yea. After I beat up the teen who said that stuff about me." I stood up. Zigzag and Caveman pushed me back down. I looked at my knuckles. They were wet of my blood, and it hurt to move them. "Ouch. That's got to hurt." Said Caveman. "You get you to it after you beat the shit out of two people a day. But it still kinda hurts." "You are crazier then me and Lump." I looked at Zigzag. I replied, "I'm crazy! I'm just defending my self! That's all!" I stormed out of the tent. I heard someone hot on my trail. I started to jog to the Wreck Room.  
  
When I walked in the room went quite. Then Squid and Zigzag and X-Ray ran up to me. "What did I say to you guys! Keep her a way! She's.." "You said that crap about me!" I walked up him, and kicked him in the belly. He fell hard to the ground, by one of the walls. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him agist the wall. "Tell me what you sat about me!" He said what he told D-tent, between each breath. I dropped him on the ground. A thump came when his body hit the hard ground. He must of hit the ground, pretty hard. "Your crazy!" He yelled at me. "You haven't seen me crazy! I'm the toughest fighter in New York!" I kicked him on the chest. "Jessica!!!" Yelled someone behind me. I turned around and saw a lady. She walked up to me, grabbed me by the arm. Then her nails dug into me, drops of blood fell to the ground. Some boys backed away. She dragged me out of the Wreck room. Then pushed me into a cabin.  
  
When I walked in Lump was standing there. She pushed me beside Lump. Then the door opened, the teen I just beat up walked in with a limp. He stood beside me. "Jessica this is your 1st day here. No you have only been here about 6 hours!" She screamed in my face. "So why did you beat those boys up?" She asked. "I was bored so I beat them up. That's all." They looked at me. "Rough could you go in there and there's a little box that is purple with flowers. Could go get it?" Rough walked off in to the room. Then walked out of the room with a box. She sat down it a arm chair and started to paint nails. "Like the colour? You can't buy it in stores. So I make it myself. It's made of rattle snake venom." "Wha.." I felt a sharp pain by the right side of my jaw. Right at the end of the bone, the cut felt like it was on fire. I jumped up and grabbed Lump and Rough. She swag right at Lump, her nails were only a few cm. Away from his face. I pushed them out of the cabin. Then I tripped and a chain reaction. We all fell. All of us fell on the hard ground. All of the teens ran from every way. Help the boys get up. I help my self and ran to the tent. With tears running down my cheeks, the tears stung my cut by my jaw.  
  
I fell in my cot. I hate my life! I wanted to scream out load. I sat up, with my back to the door. Then I heard all the boys walked to the tents. I was still crying. Then D-Tent walked in. "She saved them!" "Jess?" I heard Caveman asked. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at them, with a sad voice. "Hey don't cry!" Squid said. He sat down on my cot. He stared to move my hair. "There it is." Some of the boys walked over or jumped on my cot to look at the rip by my jaw. I started to cry again. "Hey we are going to the Wreck Room." Said X-Ray. The boys walked off. But Squid sat there looking at me. "Hey don't cry." He said softy. He wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry harder. I hated to past two years! I had on home, no family. No one cared about me. I thought there was no hope. But when I was with the others or just Squid, there was hope. I started to relax. "She's great! She saved Lump's and I life. The Warden got her only! Wow she's tough! But I angel." Said Rough, to a group of boys. Squid said, "Well your nickname is ToughAngel." I kissed him on the lips. Then he kissed me back. "Ok! That's good. Squid got the most talked about girl and the only girl here!" They walked in. "So Squid you gave your girlfriend a nickname?" asked X-Ray. "Yea what about ToughAngel." Squid kissed me on the cheek. The relaxed my head on his shoulder. "That's just like her. X!" yelled Armpit. "Yea!" Said Magnet. "Armpit right!" yelled Caveman. Then Zero yelled, "Yea!!" Everyone laughed. "Oh ok ToughAngel it is." "Yea!" Yelled all the boys. Squid kissed me to the lips again. "Lets go spread your nickname!" Yelled Armpit. He ran out of the tent. "Wow Armpit can run." I said with a little laugher in my voice. Then everyone else ran out of the tent.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
ToughAngel is a wonderful name for Jessica. She must have a hard life, what she said about defending for self. Her sandy blond hair matched her sky blue eyes. I guess I should say I felt like love at first sight. "Hey what was your past like?" She looked at me. Her sparkle in her blue eyes went. Her went cold. I hugged her once more. "Well I was a good-girl." Then she was cut off when the others came in. "Whats going on in here?" Said Magnet when he slapped Caveman and X-Ray's hand. "Nothing until Mr. Big Mouth walked in." She mumbled. "Haaaaa!" Everyone laughed at Magnet. "Well I got Magnet back." ToughAngel. She seemed kinda sad.  
  
~*~X-Ray's POV~*~  
  
That's is good. ToughAngel is now respected to the whole camp. She is great. I glad that Squid got her not the other teen here. Then I noticed so thing was wrong with ToughAngel. "ToughAngel? Whats wrong?" Then Squid awarded, "Before you guys came in. ToughAngel was going to tell me about the past." I shout a look a look at the others. "Go a head ToughAngel please tell us." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ok." Her eyes went colder, when she looked up.  
  
~*~Jessica's POV~*~  
  
I didn't want to tell. "Go a head ToughAngel please tell us." He placed a hand on her shoulder. I gave in. "Ok." I looked up. "Well I guess. A good girl, and I was weak." "What! You weak!" Yelled Zigzag. The boys nodded in agreement. "Guys! Let her talk!" Shouted X. "Go a head." "Thanks. Then my parents went to party. Some boys were drunken boys about 13 I guess threaten to kill me. If they didn't moved to Vancouver and leave me on the streets. My parents though I wouldn't happen. So 2 weeks after the party they broke into my house. I was home alone, so I heard someone in the house. They called out from the bottom of the stairs, "Come here Jessica!" They were drunk. I grabbed a knife and hided the other stuff. They found me and I stabbed one of them. I ran outside. They chased me down and started to cut open the back of my neck. I screamed as hard as I could. Some boys ran from the cross of the street ran out of a house. They beat them up. Then I noticed that they were some of my friends. They saved my life. The police didn't believe us. So my parents and I moved to Vancouver. They went to buy something and walked off and never came back. Then some guy picked me up and we moved to New York.  
  
No friends No family No  
Hope.." I started to cry. "Hard." I heard Zero say. Squid gave me a big hug.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
Wow I thought some of the boys I meet here; lives were hard. She was only 13. But Squid was like 3 years old when his life was turned around. I bet she would like to see the boys who saved her again. That was true friend ship, there. Man Squid is lucky that he has a girl like that. They almost have the same past. She hates drugs and she has no family who loves her, same as Squid. Squid will give her all the love she needs. And ToughAngel will give Squid all the love he needs. They were perfect for each other. "I'm going to the Wreck Room. Anyone coming?" "Yea." Said Armpit. The others nodded. I walked over to ToughAngel and Squid. "Hey ToughAngel you are going out with the perfect guy." I said to ToughAngel. She gave one of her 'Thanks' smile. "We won't say nothing," Magnet said to them. "Thanks guys." Squid thanked them.  
  
~*~Jessica's POV~*~  
  
Thanks guys. I thought in my head. That was hard to talk about. "Hey are you going to be ok?" "Yea I'm going out with perfect guy." I kissed him. He pushed me down on my cot. "Well that's what Zig said." I kissed him on the lips again. I blush creped across his face. "You are so cute when you blush." He kissed me back. I felt my face go red. "You are so cute when you blush." Relayed Squid. "Hey what happened in your past?" I asked him. "Well when I was 3 my dad went to, 'Buy ice cream' and my mom started to take drugs. She threw beer bottles at me." He turned over on to his stomach. "Hey is that scar?" I noticed a small scar that went across his right ear and end at his hair. "Huh? Oh yea my mom threw it at me." I gave him a hug. Then a bell rang. "What that for?" "Dinner. Are you going to get something?" "No I'm not hungry. You?" "No I'll still here." He gave me a kiss in my lips and stared to kiss on my neck. I giggled.  
  
~*~Magnet's POV~*~  
  
I walked into line with a tray in my hands. Dam! I liked ToughAngel!! She's cute. But Zig is right they are perfect for each other. "Well did you hear Squid got her." I heard some boys talk. "You mean that grump?" "Yea. I heard they are not coming for dinner. Squid is going to home base." "Yea. That lucky guy." I heard enough. I got my food and sat down. "Hey what's with you?" When I sat down. I looked at Zigzag. "A lot." "Is it about ToughAngel and Squid?" I nodded. Everyone moved inward. "Well I heard that Squid isn't comin' to dinner and ToughAngel isn' ether. Why? They think Squid is going for a home base." "That's shit. If Squid heard that guy would he hurt al right." Said X. "No what about ToughAngel? What would she do?" Caveman said. He shock his head and ate. "No one tell anything about this. ToughAngel might get worried and might brake up with Squid. Squid would be so sad." They nodded in agreement and started to eat.  
  
~*~Caveman POV~*~  
  
Magnet and Squid are best friends. Magnet didn't want to see his friend hurt and his girlfriend hurt. ToughAngel has been hurt so Squid and D-Tent will be there to help her Or the couple. "I'm done." I got up my throw my tray away. I passed A-Tent and over heard, "Yea and Squid is going all 4 bases in 1 day. Lucky guy. She is a hot." I walked over. "It's a roomer!" I yelled in Lump's face. I walked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
I walked into the tent. "Caveman?" "Yea." Squid walked up me. He looked worried, he was crying! "What happened?!" "Caveman it's the roomers! She got worried and the Warden and Mr. Sir heard. They saw that ToughAngel was sleeping with me. That shit! I wouldn't go to home base with her! I have only gone out with her for a day!" "What happened to her?" "The Warden has got her."  
  
~*~Jessica's POV~*~  
  
"So you were sleeping with Squid huh?" I wanted to get out of here. I know she is going to kill me. I kicked Mr. Sir. He fell to the ground. I turned around and smacked my face in to a wall, when I lost my balance turning round. I got back up and ran out of the cabin. I jumped of the steps and started to run. I ran faster then faster. If I trip I could kill my self. Then I saw Mr. Sir and some other adults made a wall. I slid to a stop. I turned on a dime and leaped as fast as I could. I turned to the tents. Then I tripped my body slid on the ground. I felt my whole arms, back, and stomach get ripped up. I tried to keep my head way form the ground. I tried to get up. But my body felt like it was bleeding and never stop. I stood up. I looked at me. My jumpsuit was ripped up by and at the knees. My stomach was ripped up. There was road rush across my arms, back and my stomach. "ToughAngel!" I looked who it was. The whole camp ran up to me. I small gash was on and left cheek as well. I was in pain. Where was Squid? I walked and fell to the ground. "Ahhhh!" My ankle was screaming in pain. Magnet was yelling for Squid. But Squid was nowhere to been seen. I started to cry, I got up and started to walk. My right angel bone was making me fall. Then Squid came out of the Warden's cabin. He saw me and ran over me. He picked me up and took me to the tent. "Hey you are my girl. Don't do anything like that again. You scared me so much and you are scaring me right now. I love you to much." He kissed me on the lips. I hugged him. I had one more glace of his face, and then blackness coved my sight.  
  
"Hey sweetie wake up." "Squid?" "Yea. Time to wake up." I looked at his handsome face. "Ok." I lifted my upper body. "Hey morning ToughAngel." "Yea morning Pit." I smiled at Squid. "I fill like I'm at home again. I don't know why?" They looked at me. Squid sat down beside me and gave me a big hug. "You're my girl." "So wants going on?" I asked the boys. "We go get food, at the Mess Hall." "The Mess Hall? I know everyone will make fun of me what happened.." I was cut off when Armpit said, "If they said anything bout you.. I will throw up my arms into their faces." "What do you mean? Throw up your arms into their faces?" Then Armpit throws up his arms. "Put them down! Put them down!" I yelled me and some other boys. "Ok that woke me up." I said, when I face into the face. "My cot smells better then that." I said. "Let's get something to eat." Squid picked me put into me into his arms. "I can walk. You know?" I said into his ear. I kissed him on the lips. "Guys no mushy stuff. Ok?" "Yes X-Ray." Squid put me down. My belly felt like it was on fire, from the road-rash and I was hungry.  
  
In the Mess Hall, all the boys were nudging Squid. Squid was getting was pissed off. When I saw about to take a swing at some teen, I shout a look at him. "Why couldn't I beat him up?" "I want to beat Lump up. He started the roomers, and got Mr. Sir to know." I told him.  
  
We sat down at the table. I looked at the food, "It's shit in a can." I mumbled to my to my self. "So Squid was home base fun?" Lump said to Squid. I got up throw my beans into his face. "Squid it's your turn." I said. Lump was on the ground with Squid beating him up. "I'm done. Are you?" I asked the boys. "I am." I looked at Squid. I throw my food in a garbage can and walked out of the Mess Hall with Squid at my side.  
  
~*~Zero's POV~*~  
  
"She lives up to her name." I said to Lump. Who was lying on the ground. He was now glaring at me. He got up and was pushed back down. "You hurt any more ToughAngel or and Squid's feeling I will kill you." Said Magnet in a threading voice. "Yea!" I stood up and kicked Lump on the stomach. A groan came from Lump. "Lets go." I said. I walked out of the Mess Hall. "Hey Zero!" I turned around. The other trotted up to me. "Squid will be happy with you." Said X. "Yea you might be lucky that X moves you up." Said Zigzag. I nodded. There was Squid and ToughAngel with shovels in there hands. ToughAngel waved at us. I looked at the boys who had wide smiles across their faces. Zigzag and Caveman waved back.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
"What with guys? Your smiles are huge." I giggled. "Well Zero is your guys angel here." "What do you do?" I asked Zero. "Well I kicked Lump in the stomach." "There is a brain in there." I stuffed his hair. At smile crossed his face. "Digging is going to be fun." Said Zigzag with a laugh. "Ok girl scouts lets get you to your places."  
  
After Mr. Sir told me the rules of digging a hole. "Well I start huh?" They nodded and started to dig. I saw they started to dig. I place my shovel blade in a crack. I pushed down all my weight into the shovel blade. Nothing! "Ahhh! Caveman got the weight to crack this rock!" Everyone started to laugh. "Hey let me help." Squid got up and grabbed my shovel. "Here you put our foot or feet if you want to fall back. Like Caveman did." "Ok." I jumped on the shovel and crack came from the ground. I fell backward. Squid grabbed me before I hit the ground, "Thanks. Hey I made a crack!" Everyone giggled. "Squid you can put me down now. You know?" "Oh yea." He helped me to my feet. Caveman gave me my shovel.  
  
~*~2 HOUR LATER!!! ~*~  
  
I was about 2 feet done. I was doing good digging. And I was saving good time. "Hey the water truck is coming!" Yelled X. I saw everyone line up. I jumped out of my 2-foot hole and walked at the end of the line. "ToughAngel, sweeties come here." I walked to Squid. Then X-Ray said, "Your spot is in front of Squid. I walked in fount of Squid and be hided Armpit. "Oh and Zero you get to move up in fount of Magnet." Magnet was speechless.  
  
When 'Mom' gave us our water I walked back to my hole. I wish I had a good life again. But then I wouldn't of meet Squid and D-Tent. "True friendship." I said. "What but true friendship?" I looked up and saw Zigzag. "Oh I was thinking how you guys are well." "True friendship. That's D-Tent for you." I smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
True friendship. She must have had nothin' on the streets. "Hey what did she say?" asked Zero. "She said True friendship." "Are we true friends?" He asked me. "Yea little man we are, to ToughAngel to Squid to everyone in D- Tent." ToughAngel was very pretty but she loved Squid and I hope they will be together forever. I walked back to my hole with a grin on my face.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I sat on the edge of ToughAngel's hole. "Hey why are you sitting there? You have a hole to dig." "Yea I know but I wanted to talk to you about you were thinking." "Sure. Go head talk and I'll answer every question you ask." Her blue eyes had a strong shine in them. I smiled and hopped down into the hole. "Did you believe in 'love in first sight'?" I asked her. I pushed some of her sandy blond hair behind her ears. She sat down and said," Sit down and I will tell you." I sat down by her by side. I put my arm around her shoulders.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
Did I believe in 'love at first sight'? I looked at Squid his brown sparkled under the sunlight. "I didn't at first but when I first saw you I fell in love. So yes I do you. But do you believe in 'love a first sight'?" He kissed me on the lips and answered, "Yes when I saw you." "Squid!" He turned around and saw X and Magnet looking at us. "Squid if you spend every minute of your life have her you will be digging when it's hot. Sorry ToughAngel if that hurt your feelings." Said X-Ray. I nodded and got up. "You better go." I said to Squid. "You got to dig those holes." Everyone saw Zigzag sing. I smiled at him. I looked at my hole and sighed.  
  
When I was done 3 hours later or something like that! I walked over to Squid's hole. "You need help?" I asked him. "You better not X might see. "Ok then." I walked back to my hole and waited for the water truck to come.  
  
"Hello Alan! How's your hole?" "Of hi Mom.hmm my hole is going good." I heard Squid say. I noticed a bag of cookies. I needed a distraction. Armpit saw me looking at the cookies, "Mom!!! I saw a rattlesnake by your feet." I grabbed my food and grabbed the bag of cookies and ran to my hole. There a rattlesnake coiled up by my hole. I fell backward, "Uh oh!" I scrambled backward. Then the rattle started to shake. "ToughAngel!!" I heard someone. Someone grabbed me and threw me into his arms. It was Squid! "Someone kill it!" yelled Mom. Then Squid put me down and ran to get shovel. "Watch out Alan!" Mom yelled to him. Zigzag was be my side. I was going to cry. Zigzag sat down be me. I tear rolled down my cheek. "I can't take it!" I yelled. I ran to Squid. I crossed the rattlesnake. "Jessica!!" Yelled Mom. Shut up! Ran up to Squid and gave him a hug. "Be careful." "I will don't worry." I kissed on the lips. I walked away from Squid and the snake. To the boys, they saw that I was crying. I sat down on the back of the truck. I watched Alan walk up to the snake. Then Alan swung the shovel blade. The snake was dead!  
  
I have been here about a month now. I love Alan even more. D-Tent has been more like a team when I was with them. I walked to Camp with Squid beside me. We were holding hands. I always looked down the road if the school bus came down. But it had nothin on it. We walked in the Wreck Room. It was full of boys. Then I heard something on the road. I ran out of the Wreck Room. I looked down road and saw the school bus coming down. I ran into the Wreck Room, "Someone new is coming in!" I yelled. Squid ran out and grabbed my hand. We ran out to the road. Alan was holding my hand. I kissed him on his cheek. This month there has been 4 newcomers. We were the only tent who didn't get someone new.  
  
The doors opened and a tanned girl walked off. My skin was white on the face were I wore a bandana with a visor on top. But my arm was a very different story! My arms are burnt. They were red. The road-rash was healing, but you could still see it clear on my stomach. The girl has dark brown straight hair. But I think I have seen her before. But where?  
  
~*~Jodie's POV~*~ Well here I'm Camp Green Lake. I saw that blond girl with that cute brown haired teen. But I have seen her before.but where? I almost walked in someone. I looked up and saw a teen with blond hair sticking up. He had beautiful blue eyes. Lets just say he was hot. "Hi." I said to him. "Hi." He smiled at me. When he smiled my knees were about to give out. I smiled back.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
Wow she was pretty. No beautiful. She wasn't like ToughAngel at all. She was shy, and she wasn't full of fighting. ToughAngel is one of my best friends, she loves to fight, and she loves Squid even more then anything else in the world. But ToughAngel is beautiful when she was dancing with Squid.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
"I'm to the tent. Coming?" I asked Alan. "Yea." I kissed him on the cheek. We walked back to the tent.  
  
When we walked in the boys was sitting on there cots. "So we got another girl. Luck us." Said Zig. "She like you." I told him. "And you like her." Said Squid. I walked to my cot. I sat down and Squid sat down be side me. "At lest you two don't kiss as much." Said Caveman. A flying pillow, that Squid throw, hit him "Man shut up!" He yelled at him. Cavemen throw the pillow back. Then Mom walked in, the new member of D-Tent. "Well you better be nice to the member of D-Tent." "Jodie this is Ricky, Alan, Rex, Jessica, Jose, Theodore, Stanley and Zero." I stood up and said, "Mom you got it all wrong. Jodie, my name is ToughAngel, thats Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, X-Ray, Caveman, Armpit, oh and well Zero." "Well I'll let you get acquainted." Mom walked out.  
  
"So where do I sleep?" she asked me. I didn't answer; I walked back to my cot. "Humm you sleep right here next to me." Said Zigzag. She smiled. When up to Squid and said something. Squid said, "Shit no! You bitch!" He walked out of the tent. "What you say?" I yelled at her, I ran out of the tent, to find Squid. 


	2. True Love At Camp Green Lake

Well sorry about the mistakes in the other chapter!! And on this chapter! Hope you like it!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~True Love~*~*~*~~*  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I ran out of tent. I was looking for Squid. What did that bitch say to him? I wondered around for an hour. Then I walked back to the tent. "Hey did you guys see Squid anywhere?" I asked them. "Yea he was in here for a while then he went looking for you." "Thanks Magnet." "Yea." "Thats dumb you can't find your own boyfriend!" Jodie yelled from her cot.  
  
I walked up to her. "What are you going to do to me? Huh?" I punched on the face. Then it was a like a kick boxing fight. I was winning. Squid walked in the tent and saw the fight. No one could stop the fight. Then she ran out of the tent and I chased her down. We were fist fighting, we were rolling around, punching the shit out of each other. "Stop!" She screamed. I got up and walked back into the tent to go to sleep.  
  
"Shit! Jess! What did you think you were doing?!" Squid yelled in my face. "Alan! She was being rude! What did she say to you? Huh? Can you tell me that?!" I yelled back. "Hey! Hey..." he said softly. "No I won't talk to you or anything until you tell me!" I walked to my cot. "ToughAngel. Ok I'll talk." I sat down on Squid cot. "She said that why are going out with that bitch. You can go out with me. Home base is easy with me. Something like that." He said. I kissed him on the lips. He pushed me on the cot. "Ok! Thats enough!" Yelled Magnet. "Time to sleep."  
  
~*~Jodie's POV~*~  
  
I walked into the tent. ToughAngel was a true fighter. I was hurt all right. Squid kissed her on her neck. I rolled my eyes. I laid down on my cot and went to sleep.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
"Ok you two! Us girlfriendless boys don't want to see!" I yelled at ToughAngel and Squid. "Shut up!" yelled Squid. "Squid listen to your friends. I better get to sleep. I will find out were that bitch hurt me when I wake up." I heard her say. "Thank you." I said.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
"Good night ToughAngel." I gave her one more kiss on the lips. "Night Alan. Night you all!" she walked to her cot and went to sleep. "Is she a sleep already?" asked Armpit. I walked over to her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yup." I walked to my cot and lay down. "You love her. Don't you Squid?" asked Magnet. "I love her more then anything in the world." I looked up. "Zigzag do you like Jodie?" I asked him. "I don't know." Everyone looked at Zigzag then at Jodie. "You fine out just like me and Jessica.... ToughAngel." "You know she loves to fight but she loves you way more," said Zigzag. "Huh? How did you know?" I asked him. "She is one of my best friends." "Yea thats right. She is best friend to everyone," said Magnet. "I'm going to sleep. Night." I placed my do-rag and my hat on the ground and went to sleep.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
~*~DREAM~*~  
  
"Where are you Jessica?" I was in the living room, hiding. I was frightened. My grip on the knife I was holding went tighter. "There you are!!!" I scrambled to stand up. A strong grip wrapped around my shoulders. I turned around and stabbed the guy. I ran outside, I heard someone coming down the road. Then I was knocked down on the road. Then a sharp pain was on the back of my neck. I started to scream.  
~*~END OF DREAM~*~  
  
I woke up. With a cold sweat running down my face. "ToughAngel." I saw all the boys looking at me, the light was shinning across their faces, and they were worried. I was crying. Squid got up in his boxers and his yellow 34 t- shit, he down beside me. "Hey your ok now. I'm here and D-Tent is here." They looked at me. "It was the dream about when those drunken boys broke into my house and the they were cutting the back of my neck. But my friends didn't come I woke up." I cry a bit harder. Squid hugged me a bit harder. "I'm here..." "And D-Tent." I said. "I need some sleep, we will turn off the light now." said X. "Ok." Squid said. The light went out, darkness covered the tent. I laid down on my cot with Squid by my side. "Night." he said, wiping some tears off my cheeks. I kissed him once more on the lips. I placed my head on Squid's shoulder and fell to sleep.  
  
I woke up when Squid woke from the trumpet. I got out of the cot and put my digging suite on. "Great I don't have any t-shits." When I looked in my bag. "Here." Squid passed over a t-shit. "Thanks." I put made the boys turn around. I turned around and took off my black tang-top and put on Squid's. "It's...very big." Squid ran over to me. He picked me up and kissed me on the lips. "I got a plan." I got two sides of the t-shit, and tied them up in the fount. I walked to my cot and grabbed my bandana and my red visor. "Lets go." I walked out of the tent. Squid slapped my ass. "I'm going to get you for that!" I chased him a round the tent. Then Jodie walked out. "Hey ToughAngel!" "What?" I said. "Did you live in Kamloops B.C Canada?" "Yea I did. Why?" "Did you change your last name?" "Yea I did! How do you know?" "Yea my cuzz was weak, and was a good girl. You have a famous kick boxer in your blood." "Jodie!!!" I gave her a hug. "Hows it going?" "Well not that great." "Sorry when I beated you up." "No sorry 'bout I said to Squid and what I said about you and Squid." "What going on here?" asked X. "Well I moved right well Jodie is my cuzz." "Ok thats.cool...You girls meet up in the worst place in the world," said Zigzag. I giggled. Squid walked up to me. "Lets get something to eat."  
  
"This where you are going to dig Jodie," said Mr. Sir. I started to dig, the blade made a cracking sound. "Hey Jodie need help?" I looked and saw Jodie killing the rock hard ground. I giggled. "Sure can you help me Zigzag?" Zigzag walked over. He walked over to me. "I think I'm in love." "Awwwww." I said, I high-five him.  
  
My back was starting to heat up. I looked up saw the sunrise. "Nice huh?" Squid stood beside me. "Nice? It's pretty." "No nice, not pretty or beautiful. Just nice. Your pretty and beautiful all at the same time." Me kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. "Squ." "Leave them X. At home all the boys thought she was wasn't girlfriend stuff. I thought I was. But I was wrong. I was only girlfriend stuff to boys I liked." "Like Zigzag?" "Yea." I heard Jodie and X talk. Squid kissed me on the lips again. "I love you." I said to him. "I love you too." Then the sound truck came in hearing sight. I kissed Squid again on his lips. He was a great kisser. Our lips matched perfect. He let me go. I grabbed my canteen and walked to the line. Squid grabbed my hand. True love! I thought.  
  
I got my water. Squid kissed me on the lips when I was about to leave. True Love all right.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I looked at the others. "What? Can you see we are in love?" I got my water. "Watch out Alan. She can dump was a fast as you two fell in love." Mom warned. "But I think it's a keeper." I said to Mom. "True love I guess you call it." "Love at first sight then true love. I like it. But I love her." I walked to my hole. I saw Jessica dig her hole. We were in love. But we had a lot of fun times. Wow she can dance. I have never felt anything like it when is around  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I looked at Squid. We are about a half an hour be hide for digging. I saw Squid staring at me. I blew him a kiss. I blush creped across his face. He looked at X. X-Ray rolled his eyes and started to dig again. I started to dig again too. It will be a long day.  
  
When I was done I walked over to Squid's hole. "Hey," I jumped in. "Hey." "I'm here to help you." Squid pushed me to the side of the hole and kissed me. "Love you." "I love you too. Lets finish this hole. Kiss later." I giggled.  
  
When we walked back, Squid was worried about something. "What are you so worried about sweetie?" "Nothin'." I let go of his hand and walked to the tent. "ToughAngel!"  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
There is something wrong!! I told myself. There is! Lump is going kill me then you for what we did to him. I saw the others run to the tent. I walked to the tent a shamed.  
  
~*~Caveman POV~*~  
  
"Man did you guys see when ToughAngel just walk away. Mom is right." They agreed. We walked in the tent. There sitting on a cot was ToughAngel. Sobs came from there. "Angel?" (Short for ToughAngel) She looked up and saw us. "Don't you think that a relationships should be honest to each other?" She asked. The boys went quite. I spoke up, "Yea but what happened?"  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
Man she is sad. What did Squid say? What he said must of hurt her. Today it was true love, and then today it might be heart brake. No I can't let that happen! "Squid isn't a good lair is he?" she said with a bit of laughter then it turned sad again. "He laid something. What was it?" She looked at me. Her sparkle in her eyes was gone it was full of coldness. "Lump is going to fight with Squid. If Lump wins, he gets to fight you." It came out. I shouldn't of say that.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
"What!" I screamed. "I have to find Squid." I got up and walked to the door. Zigzag grabbed me by the shoulder. Then the teen that attacked me came in to mind. I punched Zigzag on the face. I ran out crying. I ran be hind the Mess Hall. "What have done?" I said to myself. Then I heard something.  
  
I peeked in the Wreck Room. I found out that all the boys were looking at something else. I sneaked in and sat in the corner. They all chanted, "Fight, fight, fight.." I could see someone fight. I looked a bit harder. It was Squid and Lump. Then some others started to fight Squid. I jumped to my feet. I walked in the crowd. "Its ToughAngel." the boys whispered. I looked from side to side. Then Zigzag and Armpit grabbed me, "Oh no you don't! You're not fighting!" Yelled Zigzag. I punched Armpit, then I pushed Zigzag. I was on the ground beating the shit out of Lump. My fist was sting. I had to switch my hand. The fight turned into a free for all. But Squid grabbed me.  
  
I had a bruised cheek my fists were red. Squid and I washed up. Then we walked in to tent. "Hey we will leave you two a lone for awhile." Zigzag said to Squid. I walked to my cot. "Jessica I love you. But do you?" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Alan its true love." I cried a bit. He kissed me on the lips. We walked to my cot. I sat down at the end of the cot, with Squid be my side. He wrapped his arms around me. I fell a sleep in his arms. "True love." I said to Squid.  
  
~*~Jodie's POV~*~  
  
"Hey I told you guys. It's true love. I'm so happy for my cuzz." "Yea I have never seen Squid so happy." Said Zigzag. I looked at him. "So when did I get a nickname?" I pulled out a little bag of make up. Zigzag said, "Well I got one." Everyone looked at him. "How about Make Up?" "I think it's.cool I like it." Then everyone looked at X-Ray. "Ok Make Up it is." Everyone cheered. "Hey Make Up is it time to go in?" asked Magnet. "Yea."  
  
Everyone walked in the tent. There on ToughAngel's cot was Squid sleeping soundly with Jessica wrapped in his arms. "True love is so cute." I said. "Yea it is when there sleeping." Said Magnet sitting on his cot. "Good night Make Up." "Good night Zigzag."  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I woke up the tent was dark. Then the trumpet went. A sigh came from me. I hated digging holes. I rolled over. Squid was still a sleep. I kissed him on the lips. "Wake up Hun." Squid eyes opened. "Morning Sweetie." He kissed me back. "Wake up!" Mom walked in. "Wake up love birds!" I looked up and saw Mom and the boys were staring. "Yea, yea I I'll get up!" I shifted my weight off the cot. Got tangled up in the sheets and Squid and I fell off the cot. Squid landed on of me. He kissed me on the lips. Then he rolled over. "Hey are you two ok?" asked Jodie. "Yea just fine." I got up and got dressed. "I still need anther T-Shirt!" I yelled. Squid threw his yellow 34 T at me. "What the? This is your favourite." "You can wear it today. I bet you would cute in it."  
  
I walked out of the tent. My eyes had to adjust to darkness. "Squid?" I heard someone ask. "No. How is that?" Then a punch hit me on the jaw. "You bitch! You better stay a way from me! If you talk to my friends or even touch them I will beat the." He was cut off when Armpit yelled, "I don't want to see a lady hurt like that." "Armpit I'm cool." Now my jaw hurt, well everything was hurt, but not my heart. Squid walked out. Then Lump jumped on Squid and started a fistfight. It scared me. But I had to be strong. But I couldn't, "I can't take it anymore!" I screamed and ran off.  
  
Well I ran into Mr. Sir and told him I'm going to dig 7 by 5. He agreed and went to get a shovel. I walked in the dried-up lake bed, "This is were you are going to dig." I nodded. "The other will be out here in 15 min." "Ok." "Have fun." With that all he had to say he hopped into his ford truck and drove off. "I better start." I stabbed the ground. A small crack formed in the ground. Thats a start.  
  
I looked up and saw the group of boys of boys. They looked like cattle, and the adults were the cowboys on their horses. Telling where the cattle go. I smiled, I love working at the ranch. I own 4 horses. I ride Western and English. But this was something different. This no horses no cattle; this is holes and a shovel. I saw them walk up to me. I looked down and sighed. I wish I were at home. I was digging when Zigzag trotted over to me, "Hey are you ok? You were pretty sad." I ignored him. I kept up the pace I would done first or second last done.  
  
I was the last one done. I sat on the edge of the hole, I stood up and spited in it. I walked slowly to Camp. Then Flame walked up to me. "Hey!" "Hi." I said back. "Where's your old self when you first came here?" "It got punched out of me." I said sadly. My sandy blond hair covered the cut on my jaw. I walked to the girl's bathroom. I sat down outside. I sat where no one could see me. I sat there, until it was midnight. Then I heard some footsteps. I sat there not breathing, not moving, I kept my eyes close. But tears railed down my face. "ToughAngel?" "Zig?" I looked up and saw Zigzag looking down at me. I just sat there with my legs straight out. "Come on. I will carry you to the tent. Squid is worried." I looked at him. "Zigzag why do you care 'bout me so much. As much as Squid?" He looked at me, "Your in D-Tent. We stick together. Plus your best friend, I can trust you more then the others." I saw him smile. He picked me up and he walked me back to the tent.  
  
In the tent, Zigzag threw me in my cot. "Hey!" Squid caught me before I chased Zig. "Hey guys could please leave?" "Yea." "Sure," They walked out. "I guess we alone now." I kissed Squid on the lips. "Sorry about the fight." "There nothin' to be worry 'bout." I replied. He kissed me back, and hugged me. "I was so worried. Where were you?" "I was sitting outside of the girl's washroom." He kissed me on the neck, "Alan. Why do love me?" He looked at me, "You are a great kisser, our my type of girl, your beautiful, and well we almost have the same past. That's why I love you."  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I looked down at her. She is beautiful. She's my baby. "Jessica. Why do you love me?" She looked at me. "I love you so much. Why? You are handsome, a wonderful kisser, and yea we do have the same past. Oh and I love you." She kissed me. "True love." I said in her ear. 


	3. DTent! Pleaze Stick together!

I like where this story is going. I rarely write love stories!! So this is going to dumb!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ToughAngel POV~*~  
  
I was in love all right. I haven't been in love before. "I better go to sleep." Squid had his arms wrapped around me. "Ok night Sweetie." "Night Alan. I love that name." I told him. I threw him back his T. I put on my black tag-top, and went to sleep. "Night Alan." I said before he went to sleep.  
  
~*~Zero POV~*~  
  
I sat down; all the boys were still wake. "I can't sleep!" I yelled Make Up. "I can't!" yelled Magnet. Everyone looked at ToughAngel and Squid. Squid rolled over and his eyes opened. "Guys can you please be quite?" He asked. "Sure Squiddy will be quite!" X yelled.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
"Huh? Is it morning already?" I looked around. "No X just woke you up." "No it wasn't X-Ray. It was something else. Oh well. Night everyone." I closed my eyes. But I couldn't go back to sleep. Alan must have got off the cot, and then I heard voices. "X just leave her alone!" Yelled Squid. I rolled over. Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "She needs to stop loving you! It is getting annoying!" Yelled X. I was on my feet in seconds. X-Ray gabbed me, "This won't hurt!" What will he do? I punched X under the jaw. Then yelled he at Armpit and Zigzag. Armpit walked up to me, "Come on Zig!" Yelled Armpit. "No." Everyone looked at him. X yelled at the other boys. Only Caveman and Armpit would try to catch me. The other had Squid and Zigzag in a headlock. I was all alone to fight for my self. Then Caveman threw a punch. I grabbed his fist in mid-air. I dugged my nails into his skin, a yelp came from him. He fell back. Then Armpit got me in a headlock. He wouldn't give up, even when I bit him or dug my nails in my arm. I kicked and dropped my body to the ground, I jumped up again, and I did some kick boxing moves. I dodged all his punches and kicks. Every time I kicked or punched him it hit him. I loved to fight. But now I'm having fun. Then Armpit hit the ground. He was beaten enough. Then X-Ray threw a punch. He missed. Then I kicked him back. He grabbed my leg. He had my leg, making me fall. With my other leg I kicked him. He fell to the ground. I landed in a push-up. I jumped up. I had cut cheek, and a bleeding nose.  
  
Then Mr. Sir and the Warden ran in. They looked at the boys with Squid and Zigzag in a headlock, Armpit on the ground with buries and cuts, Caveman fist scared up, and me with only a cut on my cheek and a bleeding nose. "What the hell happened here!" yelled Mr. Sir. Magnet, and Zero let go Zigzag and Squid. Squid and Zigzag ran up to me. "I saw the whole thing!" yelled the Warden. She looked at Squid and I. "All of you! I will let you go off easy!" She walked off. "Your very lucky." "I know Mr. Sir." I looked at him. He nodded and walked off. I turned around and looked at D-Tent. "I thought D-Tent stuck together." I said. X-Ray looked down. I guess he was a shamed of what he did or he was giggling. I walked to my cot. "ToughAngel?" I looked at Squid. "Can't you sleep in our own cot!" I yelled, I walked to my cot and fell to sleep. But tears rolled on my cheeks.  
  
I woke up about 4 in the morning. I looked around and saw Squid. "Squid?" I asked. "Huh? Yea I guess." He was said as mean as he could, but I could hear a sad side to. I got up and walked over to his cot. "Sorry." I said. "Why?" I looked down at him. I kneed by his cot. "About yelling at you like that." He kissed me on the lips, "I forgive you." I gave him a hug. I walked back to my cot. I laid down fell to sleep.  
  
The trumpet don't wake my up that that, it was Zigzag yelling on my ear. I snapped Zigzag on the face, "Let me sleep!" "Get her up!" I open my eyes and saw Zigzag on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Sorry!" I said. "It's cool." "Squid get your bitch up!" Yelled X. I jumped out of my cot, and walked over to X. "What did you just call me!?" He looked at down at me.  
  
~*~X-Ray's POV~*~  
  
"Huh? Tell me!" I looked down at her. She will beat the crap out of me if I say I called her a bitch. "I called you a bitch." She punched in the stomach. I fell and hit my head on a cot. I blacked out for a couple seconds. I open my eyes and saw ToughAngel's hand. "Thanks." She smiled one of her smiles.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
I walked over to X. "Are you ok?" When ToughAngel and Squid walked out. "I missed trusted her. I read her a magazine." Everyone looked at X. "What do you mean?" I asked X. X walked to his crate and pulled a Sports Illustrated. He passed it to me. There on the cover was a picture of ToughAngel fighting. "Wow. Huh? Look at her, she smiling!" said Magnet. I flipped throw the pages. "Look I found the article." There were pictures of her and some friends, riding, snowboarding, surfboarding, kickboxing and BMX. "Wow looked at picture!" Yelled Armpit. It was ToughAngel in hospital. She had stitches, a cast around her right arm, and two black eyes. "Jessica DeAngel in hospital after a fight. She loves sports and she loves to fight, even when she is hurt like the picture above. The picture on the cover is the fight that put her in hospital. But she won!" I read. "Harsh." Said Zero. Everyone nodded. X grabbed the magazine. "Lets go dig." "Ok. You got to dig those holes!" I sang.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
Man I'm sleepy. I looked at Jessica. When she not fighting, I wouldn't of thought she fights. But when she fights. She's a pro. I grabbed her hand. "Love you." She smiled at me. "Thanks. Love you too." I did. She has beautiful blue eyes. Her sandy blond hair matched her eyes and her personality. She is beautiful. I looked down at her.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I looked at him. His brown eyes sparkled every time he with me. His brown hair is always messy. I thought he looks so cute when his hair is messed up. He smiled at me. I guessed he was thinking about me. How? Every time he thinks about me he holds my hand and smiles. Cute. "Lets got get something to eat." We walked in the Mess Hall.  
  
The teens went quite when we walked in. Squid let go my hand. I looked at him. He was glaring at everyone. Some boys started eating again, some threw their food away, and some just froze. I went to pick up a tray and waited to get food.  
  
We sat down and started eating. Then the others walked in. The Mess Hall went quite again. X was looking everyone. Then he saw us and walked over. "Sorry about the fight last night." With that he walked out of the Mess Hall with the others walking be hided. I looked where the others just walk out. Squid was looking at me. "You can get back to eating!" Yelled Squid. "I'm done." I got up and threw my food away. Squid sat at the table.  
  
I saw D-Tent waiting for where they are going to dig. I walked to the tent to grab my canteen. Then I saw a magazine on X cot. I looked at the cover. It was me! I looked threw the article. I started to cry. I ran out of the tent and to the girl's bathroom. I sat there until I heard the door open. "ToughAngel?" "Make Up?" I looked and looked at my cuzz's worried face. "Squid saw you run out crying and the others. They are worried and mad at there self's. Tears started to slow down. "I'm going to find Squid."  
  
I walked in tent. No one was in there. But Squid's rubber squid was on the ground, with the mirror glass. There on the ground was the mirror smashed up in pieces. I walked over to Alan's rudder squid. Tears rolled off my cheeks again. "Hey." I looked be hind me. Alan stood there with 2 shovels and 2 canteens in his hands. "This yours?" I asked him. "Yea." I looked at the toy. I placed it in Alan's crate. "Lets got those holes." I grabbed a shovel and my canteen. We walked out of tent, then to the lakebed.  
  
~*~Armpit's POV~*~  
  
"X she looked sad and think she is going to mad?" I asked the boys. I looked at them. "Hope not," said X. X was scared if ToughAngel might beat him up or even make Squid turn around about being friends. I looked at the Camp. I saw two people walking. One was a guy. The other was a girl. "Here they come!" I yelled to the D-Tent. They all looked up.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I looked at D-Tent. "Alan do you think X will be mad about reading the magazine?" "Don't know." I let go of Squid's hand, "I'm dead." I said under my breath. "No X-Ray will understand." Alan gave me a kiss on the lips.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
She hasn't smiled much when we walked on the lakebed. I grabbed her hand. We walked to the digging site with out talking. Then we split up in different ways. I looked back and saw X walk up to her.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I started to dig when X walked up to me. "Hey." I turned around and saw X. "Hi I'm sorry 'bout reading your magazine. With out asking you. Sorry." X looked at me. "Whoa.I was going to say sorry 'bout the magazine thing. But I forgive you." I smiled. "Thanks X," Then the others walked to us. I placed my hand in the middle, "D-Tent sick together fore ever!" Everyone placed his or her hand in the middle. Then we cheered together, "D-Tent sick together!"  
  
I walked in the tent, "Hey." I saw the boys showing Squid the magazine. "Whoa! That's you!" Yelled Squid. "Lets see." I sat on Squid's lap and looked in the picture. "Yep that's me! In the hospital I had my own room. I was in there every day." "Chia! You fight a lot huh?" "I love to fight. But I love Squid more." I gave Alan a kiss on the cheek. "I need some sleep. So night." I walked to my cot. When my head hit the pillow I was a sleep.  
  
~*~1 week later~*~  
  
"This day feels like a good day." Said Magnet. "Man you are sounding like the Warden." Magnet was speechless what Zigzag said, "Plus you sat that every morning." I was sitting outside with Make Up. "Hey are you coming?" I heard Zigzag say. "Hey coming ToughAngel?" I looked up and saw Squid. "No. I didn't feel like a good day. So I'm staying here. Plus I'm not hungry." "I'll stay here." "No Alan you get something to eat." "Sure?" "Yes! Now go and get something to eat!" They walked off. I sat there until I couldn't see them. I walked into tent. I found out all there canteens were all empty. I grabbed 2 canteens at a time and fill them.  
  
After they finished eating I told them I will meet them at the 'library'.  
  
I had got my shovel when Squid kissed me on the lips, "Thanks." "Huh?" We walked out of the way of the boys. I saw that the A-tent and the B-tent fighting about who can fill their canteen first. "Hey thanks ToughAngel." Said X. "Yea thanks." They all said thanks. For what filling their canteens.  
  
Digging going normal until Zero helped Caveman dig his hole. Caveman sat on the edge of his hole. And relax. I rolled my eyes, it was a deal if Zero dugged about an hour (something like that!) Caveman teaches him to read. The boys said some things to him. "Right ToughAngel?" I rolled my eyes and kept digging. "Water truck!" Yelled X. "Yes." I said. I eyed the boys. I jumped out of my hole, and ran into line. My swift moves made the boys back away if I couldn't stop. I slid like skating in hockey skates. "What don't trust me stop?" I walked in fount of Squid. "Hey Caveman! You get to go in fount." "What?" "You are better then us!" "No I'm not." "Com' on Caveman! You get to be in fount!" I yelled at him. I walked in fount. "What? This is different." Mr. Pendanski. I rolled my eyes. "What with you today?" Asked Squid. Placing his hands on my hips. "Nothin' much. Mom is annoying that all." "Ok." I grabbed my share of food and walked back my hole.  
  
Then I heard Zigzag say, "Com' on Caveman eat my cookie." "I don't want it." I saw Squid laugh. I knew it wasn't a good day. "Please eat my cookie." I kept a sight face when Squid walked over to me. "Hey it funny huh?" "No." "Huh?" "There is going to be a fight." "Uh oh." I heard Alan said to me. "Don't push me." Said Zigzag. "I don't want it." "I said don't push me!" Zigzag is crazy! Watch out Caveman! "Come on Caveman your bigger then Zigzag. Teach this bully a lesson." Said Mom. "Uh oh that is the wrong thing around Zig." Squid put his arm around my shoulder. "Yea Caveman teach me a lesson." Then they were on the ground fighting. Zero jumped on Zigzag and started to choke him. "That is enough!" Yelled Mom. I ran over to Zigzag and Zero. I punched Zero on the neck. (sorry Zero fans! *_*) Zero let go of Zigzag's neck. "Zigzag!" Yelled Make Up. Squid helped Zigzag up to his feet. Zero helped Caveman to his feet.  
  
The Warden dove in her car. One of I'll be cleaning that mess on the car. We all stood in a circle around the Warden's sight. They were talking. What will the Warden do? "ToughAngel what happened?" I glared at her. "Zigzag and Caveman had a fight. Then Zero was choking Zigzag. So I punched Zero on the neck. Sorry Zero for punching you. I had to." Zero nodded. "Then you and Squid will clean my car." "What did he do?!" "Nothin'." Squid put his hand on my shoulder, "It's ok. Jess," I looked at him. "Ok." "So why." I didn't pay much attention to the Warden. Then a bang of a blade made me look up. Mom was on the ground. And well Zero was running with his shovel. "Run Zero!" Yelled Caveman. "Yea run boy! Run for the hills!" I yelled to him.  
  
I finished my hole and walked to the tent. Caveman was finished as well. "Hey can I tag a long?" I looked him.  
  
~*~Caveman's POV~*~  
  
She smiled one of her great smiles. Like X-Ray's smile. "Sure." "Thanks." I trotted up to her. Her blond hair was tucked in a red bandana. She is very pretty, everyone in camp thought so too. But she is Squid's girl. Lucky guy! She walked in smooth strides. Long, smooth strides. "I hope Zero is going to ok." I looked at her. "I hope so to. Thanks to him I would be scared up you even look at me." She giggled. "I thought D-Tent suck together?" I looked at her blue eyes. They went cold. "I have to go." She said. With that I was walking to the tent a lone.  
  
I walked into the tent and found everyone but not ToughAngel in there cots. "Hey ToughAngel is pretty sad. Why? Well she said thought D-Tent suck together." Squid was on his feet he ran out of tent to the girl's bathroom. "Why didn't you eat my cookie?" asked Zigzag. 


	4. C YA!

I like where this story is going. I rarely write love stories!! So this is going to dumb!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ToughAngel POV~*~  
  
I was in love all right. I haven't been in love before. "I better go to sleep." Squid had his arms wrapped around me. "Ok night Sweetie." "Night Alan. I love that name." I told him. I threw him back his T. I put on my black tag-top, and went to sleep. "Night Alan." I said before he went to sleep.  
  
~*~Zero POV~*~  
  
I sat down; all the boys were still wake. "I can't sleep!" I yelled Make Up. "I can't!" yelled Magnet. Everyone looked at ToughAngel and Squid. Squid rolled over and his eyes opened. "Guys can you please be quite?" He asked. "Sure Squiddy will be quite!" X yelled.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
"Huh? Is it morning already?" I looked around. "No X just woke you up." "No it wasn't X-Ray. It was something else. Oh well. Night everyone." I closed my eyes. But I couldn't go back to sleep. Alan must have got off the cot, and then I heard voices. "X just leave her alone!" Yelled Squid. I rolled over. Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "She needs to stop loving you! It is getting annoying!" Yelled X. I was on my feet in seconds. X-Ray gabbed me, "This won't hurt!" What will he do? I punched X under the jaw. Then yelled he at Armpit and Zigzag. Armpit walked up to me, "Come on Zig!" Yelled Armpit. "No." Everyone looked at him. X yelled at the other boys. Only Caveman and Armpit would try to catch me. The other had Squid and Zigzag in a headlock. I was all alone to fight for my self. Then Caveman threw a punch. I grabbed his fist in mid-air. I dugged my nails into his skin, a yelp came from him. He fell back. Then Armpit got me in a headlock. He wouldn't give up, even when I bit him or dug my nails in my arm. I kicked and dropped my body to the ground, I jumped up again, and I did some kick boxing moves. I dodged all his punches and kicks. Every time I kicked or punched him it hit him. I loved to fight. But now I'm having fun. Then Armpit hit the ground. He was beaten enough. Then X-Ray threw a punch. He missed. Then I kicked him back. He grabbed my leg. He had my leg, making me fall. With my other leg I kicked him. He fell to the ground. I landed in a push-up. I jumped up. I had cut cheek, and a bleeding nose.  
  
Then Mr. Sir and the Warden ran in. They looked at the boys with Squid and Zigzag in a headlock, Armpit on the ground with buries and cuts, Caveman fist scared up, and me with only a cut on my cheek and a bleeding nose. "What the hell happened here!" yelled Mr. Sir. Magnet, and Zero let go Zigzag and Squid. Squid and Zigzag ran up to me. "I saw the whole thing!" yelled the Warden. She looked at Squid and I. "All of you! I will let you go off easy!" She walked off. "Your very lucky." "I know Mr. Sir." I looked at him. He nodded and walked off. I turned around and looked at D-Tent. "I thought D-Tent stuck together." I said. X-Ray looked down. I guess he was a shamed of what he did or he was giggling. I walked to my cot. "ToughAngel?" I looked at Squid. "Can't you sleep in our own cot!" I yelled, I walked to my cot and fell to sleep. But tears rolled on my cheeks.  
  
I woke up about 4 in the morning. I looked around and saw Squid. "Squid?" I asked. "Huh? Yea I guess." He was said as mean as he could, but I could hear a sad side to. I got up and walked over to his cot. "Sorry." I said. "Why?" I looked down at him. I kneed by his cot. "About yelling at you like that." He kissed me on the lips, "I forgive you." I gave him a hug. I walked back to my cot. I laid down fell to sleep.  
  
The trumpet don't wake my up that that, it was Zigzag yelling on my ear. I snapped Zigzag on the face, "Let me sleep!" "Get her up!" I open my eyes and saw Zigzag on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Sorry!" I said. "It's cool." "Squid get your bitch up!" Yelled X. I jumped out of my cot, and walked over to X. "What did you just call me!?" He looked at down at me.  
  
~*~X-Ray's POV~*~  
  
"Huh? Tell me!" I looked down at her. She will beat the crap out of me if I say I called her a bitch. "I called you a bitch." She punched in the stomach. I fell and hit my head on a cot. I blacked out for a couple seconds. I open my eyes and saw ToughAngel's hand. "Thanks." She smiled one of her smiles.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
I walked over to X. "Are you ok?" When ToughAngel and Squid walked out. "I missed trusted her. I read her a magazine." Everyone looked at X. "What do you mean?" I asked X. X walked to his crate and pulled a Sports Illustrated. He passed it to me. There on the cover was a picture of ToughAngel fighting. "Wow. Huh? Look at her, she smiling!" said Magnet. I flipped throw the pages. "Look I found the article." There were pictures of her and some friends, riding, snowboarding, surfboarding, kickboxing and BMX. "Wow looked at picture!" Yelled Armpit. It was ToughAngel in hospital. She had stitches, a cast around her right arm, and two black eyes. "Jessica DeAngel in hospital after a fight. She loves sports and she loves to fight, even when she is hurt like the picture above. The picture on the cover is the fight that put her in hospital. But she won!" I read. "Harsh." Said Zero. Everyone nodded. X grabbed the magazine. "Lets go dig." "Ok. You got to dig those holes!" I sang.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
Man I'm sleepy. I looked at Jessica. When she not fighting, I wouldn't of thought she fights. But when she fights. She's a pro. I grabbed her hand. "Love you." She smiled at me. "Thanks. Love you too." I did. She has beautiful blue eyes. Her sandy blond hair matched her eyes and her personality. She is beautiful. I looked down at her.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I looked at him. His brown eyes sparkled every time he with me. His brown hair is always messy. I thought he looks so cute when his hair is messed up. He smiled at me. I guessed he was thinking about me. How? Every time he thinks about me he holds my hand and smiles. Cute. "Lets got get something to eat." We walked in the Mess Hall.  
  
The teens went quite when we walked in. Squid let go my hand. I looked at him. He was glaring at everyone. Some boys started eating again, some threw their food away, and some just froze. I went to pick up a tray and waited to get food.  
  
We sat down and started eating. Then the others walked in. The Mess Hall went quite again. X was looking everyone. Then he saw us and walked over. "Sorry about the fight last night." With that he walked out of the Mess Hall with the others walking be hided. I looked where the others just walk out. Squid was looking at me. "You can get back to eating!" Yelled Squid. "I'm done." I got up and threw my food away. Squid sat at the table.  
  
I saw D-Tent waiting for where they are going to dig. I walked to the tent to grab my canteen. Then I saw a magazine on X cot. I looked at the cover. It was me! I looked threw the article. I started to cry. I ran out of the tent and to the girl's bathroom. I sat there until I heard the door open. "ToughAngel?" "Make Up?" I looked and looked at my cuzz's worried face. "Squid saw you run out crying and the others. They are worried and mad at there self's. Tears started to slow down. "I'm going to find Squid."  
  
I walked in tent. No one was in there. But Squid's rubber squid was on the ground, with the mirror glass. There on the ground was the mirror smashed up in pieces. I walked over to Alan's rudder squid. Tears rolled off my cheeks again. "Hey." I looked be hind me. Alan stood there with 2 shovels and 2 canteens in his hands. "This yours?" I asked him. "Yea." I looked at the toy. I placed it in Alan's crate. "Lets got those holes." I grabbed a shovel and my canteen. We walked out of tent, then to the lakebed.  
  
~*~Armpit's POV~*~  
  
"X she looked sad and think she is going to mad?" I asked the boys. I looked at them. "Hope not," said X. X was scared if ToughAngel might beat him up or even make Squid turn around about being friends. I looked at the Camp. I saw two people walking. One was a guy. The other was a girl. "Here they come!" I yelled to the D-Tent. They all looked up.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I looked at D-Tent. "Alan do you think X will be mad about reading the magazine?" "Don't know." I let go of Squid's hand, "I'm dead." I said under my breath. "No X-Ray will understand." Alan gave me a kiss on the lips.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
She hasn't smiled much when we walked on the lakebed. I grabbed her hand. We walked to the digging site with out talking. Then we split up in different ways. I looked back and saw X walk up to her.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I started to dig when X walked up to me. "Hey." I turned around and saw X. "Hi I'm sorry 'bout reading your magazine. With out asking you. Sorry." X looked at me. "Whoa.I was going to say sorry 'bout the magazine thing. But I forgive you." I smiled. "Thanks X," Then the others walked to us. I placed my hand in the middle, "D-Tent sick together fore ever!" Everyone placed his or her hand in the middle. Then we cheered together, "D-Tent sick together!"  
  
I walked in the tent, "Hey." I saw the boys showing Squid the magazine. "Whoa! That's you!" Yelled Squid. "Lets see." I sat on Squid's lap and looked in the picture. "Yep that's me! In the hospital I had my own room. I was in there every day." "Chia! You fight a lot huh?" "I love to fight. But I love Squid more." I gave Alan a kiss on the cheek. "I need some sleep. So night." I walked to my cot. When my head hit the pillow I was a sleep.  
  
~*~1 week later~*~  
  
"This day feels like a good day." Said Magnet. "Man you are sounding like the Warden." Magnet was speechless what Zigzag said, "Plus you sat that every morning." I was sitting outside with Make Up. "Hey are you coming?" I heard Zigzag say. "Hey coming ToughAngel?" I looked up and saw Squid. "No. I didn't feel like a good day. So I'm staying here. Plus I'm not hungry." "I'll stay here." "No Alan you get something to eat." "Sure?" "Yes! Now go and get something to eat!" They walked off. I sat there until I couldn't see them. I walked into tent. I found out all there canteens were all empty. I grabbed 2 canteens at a time and fill them.  
  
After they finished eating I told them I will meet them at the 'library'.  
  
I had got my shovel when Squid kissed me on the lips, "Thanks." "Huh?" We walked out of the way of the boys. I saw that the A-tent and the B-tent fighting about who can fill their canteen first. "Hey thanks ToughAngel." Said X. "Yea thanks." They all said thanks. For what filling their canteens.  
  
Digging going normal until Zero helped Caveman dig his hole. Caveman sat on the edge of his hole. And relax. I rolled my eyes, it was a deal if Zero dugged about an hour (something like that!) Caveman teaches him to read. The boys said some things to him. "Right ToughAngel?" I rolled my eyes and kept digging. "Water truck!" Yelled X. "Yes." I said. I eyed the boys. I jumped out of my hole, and ran into line. My swift moves made the boys back away if I couldn't stop. I slid like skating in hockey skates. "What don't trust me stop?" I walked in fount of Squid. "Hey Caveman! You get to go in fount." "What?" "You are better then us!" "No I'm not." "Com' on Caveman! You get to be in fount!" I yelled at him. I walked in fount. "What? This is different." Mr. Pendanski. I rolled my eyes. "What with you today?" Asked Squid. Placing his hands on my hips. "Nothin' much. Mom is annoying that all." "Ok." I grabbed my share of food and walked back my hole.  
  
Then I heard Zigzag say, "Com' on Caveman eat my cookie." "I don't want it." I saw Squid laugh. I knew it wasn't a good day. "Please eat my cookie." I kept a sight face when Squid walked over to me. "Hey it funny huh?" "No." "Huh?" "There is going to be a fight." "Uh oh." I heard Alan said to me. "Don't push me." Said Zigzag. "I don't want it." "I said don't push me!" Zigzag is crazy! Watch out Caveman! "Come on Caveman your bigger then Zigzag. Teach this bully a lesson." Said Mom. "Uh oh that is the wrong thing around Zig." Squid put his arm around my shoulder. "Yea Caveman teach me a lesson." Then they were on the ground fighting. Zero jumped on Zigzag and started to choke him. "That is enough!" Yelled Mom. I ran over to Zigzag and Zero. I punched Zero on the neck. (sorry Zero fans! *_*) Zero let go of Zigzag's neck. "Zigzag!" Yelled Make Up. Squid helped Zigzag up to his feet. Zero helped Caveman to his feet.  
  
The Warden dove in her car. One of I'll be cleaning that mess on the car. We all stood in a circle around the Warden's sight. They were talking. What will the Warden do? "ToughAngel what happened?" I glared at her. "Zigzag and Caveman had a fight. Then Zero was choking Zigzag. So I punched Zero on the neck. Sorry Zero for punching you. I had to." Zero nodded. "Then you and Squid will clean my car." "What did he do?!" "Nothin'." Squid put his hand on my shoulder, "It's ok. Jess," I looked at him. "Ok." "So why." I didn't pay much attention to the Warden. Then a bang of a blade made me look up. Mom was on the ground. And well Zero was running with his shovel. "Run Zero!" Yelled Caveman. "Yea run boy! Run for the hills!" I yelled to him.  
  
I finished my hole and walked to the tent. Caveman was finished as well. "Hey can I tag a long?" I looked him.  
  
~*~Caveman's POV~*~  
  
She smiled one of her great smiles. Like X-Ray's smile. "Sure." "Thanks." I trotted up to her. Her blond hair was tucked in a red bandana. She is very pretty, everyone in camp thought so too. But she is Squid's girl. Lucky guy! She walked in smooth strides. Long, smooth strides. "I hope Zero is going to ok." I looked at her. "I hope so to. Thanks to him I would be scared up you even look at me." She giggled. "I thought D-Tent suck together?" I looked at her blue eyes. They went cold. "I have to go." She said. With that I was walking to the tent a lone.  
  
I walked into the tent and found everyone but not ToughAngel in there cots. "Hey ToughAngel is pretty sad. Why? Well she said thought D-Tent suck together." Squid was on his feet he ran out of tent to the girl's bathroom. "Why didn't you eat my cookie?" asked Zigzag. 


	5. Going To The Top

Well here is after Camp Green Lake!! I like this story way more! So I'm going to keep on going!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Going To The Top~*~*  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I got out of the car. "Nice." I said looking at the house. It was 2-story house. The driveway was paved with trees along the driveway. "Mom how..." "Your dad came back and gave me this house for free. He paid all the taxes on the house. And I will take of you two." I was amazed. I hadn't looked or even lived in a house for 2 years. "Lets go in!" "Race you there!" I yelled at Alan.  
  
I walked in the house. "Pretty." "Nice." I looked at Squid. "Yea nice." He kissed me on the lips. "I'll show you two your rooms." I followed Ms. Smith to Alan room. Up the stairs, go to the left, 2 doors to the right. Alan walked in his room. "I like it." "Jessica your room is there." I opened the door. "All it needs is your bed. You might have to sleep in Alan room until the bed comes. I think today or in 2 days it will come. Ok?" "Yea." I smiled at her. "Ok I'll let you two unpack."  
  
I walked in my room. "Hey I have a little deck." I said to Alan. "You do?" "Come here!" He walked in and walked on the little deck. "Cool." "Yea. Wow I love the view! It's...." "Nice." "I know what you are going to say. No you're..." He kissed me. I giggled. "I told you." "Ok you got me." "I got to unpack." Slowly I turned around and walked in my room. I quietly I unpacked. "Hey look!" Squid ran in. "What?" "A card.... D-Tent." "Let me see." I gave him the card, "Hey! D-Tent stick together! To Squid and ToughAngel, We wish to tell you two that we will...MISS YOU TWO!! A LOT!!" I giggled when Squid read the card. "Don't forget us. Oh and please don't forget it invite us to your wedding!" "Awwww lookie they all signed it." I giggled. Squid gave me a hug.  
  
We walked down stairs for dinner. "Wow do we get real food?" Alan said to his mother. "I hope you two like pizza." "Yes!" I yelled. Alan jump over the rails. I ran down the rest of the few steps. "Yumm." Alan agreed.  
  
"Mom were going to walk around town!" yelled Alan. We were going to walk around town and to the park. "Ok!" She yelled at him, she was upstairs making my bed. We asked to help but she said no to both of us! "Lets go." "Sure." He grabbed my hand. He smiled at me, awww the little boy smile. I blushed. He closed the door be hide him. We walked down the driveway, holding hands.  
  
~*~X-Ray POV~*~  
  
Wow up town is big. I walked around town, people walked out and in shops. I pushed my glasses up more. Wonder how everyone is doing? Then a girl walked into me, "Sorry." Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She has brown eyes to. "It's cool." "Hey are you new here?" "Yea I just moved here." She nodded. "There like 9 new people moved here. Plus you it makes 10. I heard 2 of them are rich." She looked at me. "Sorry about walking into you. I better go." "C ya." She waved and walked off. Man she was pretty! Hey there was 10 people was D-Tent, Squid, ToughAngel, Make Up, Caveman, Zero, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Twitch and me. No way could we all live here?  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
"Wow! Nice T.V!" I yelled looking at the T.V in his room. "It's all yours Ricky." I guess I have to get used to no nickname thing now. But I will remember everyone at camp, even if D-Tent is all over U.S. D-Tent stick together. If Squid and ToughAngel do get married I hope they will remember to invite everyone. Wonder how Make Up is doing? I gave her my address so we can write to each other. "Mom I'm going to the park!" "Bye!"  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
We found the park. Little kids fooled around on the sides and the other stuff. "Lets go sit down by that tree." I said pointing to a tree in the other side of the park. We walked holding hands to the tree. We sat down and looked at the lake. I wrapped my arms around Jessica's shoulders. I was on top of a hill so it was a perfect view of the sunset. Our backs to the park it was perfect.  
  
~*~Magnet's POV~*~  
  
I walked throw the door. My bothers ran up to me and gave me a hug. A new town a new life; new stores to steal from. Just kidding! I told myself. I learned my lesson for good. "Jose!" Yelled my little sister. I gave her a big hug. "You grew!" I said all cheerfully. "This place rocks! You should walk around and the park is amazing!" said my sister. "Are you staying home now?" I looked at her. "Yes I am."  
  
After I looked around the house I told mom that I was going to walk to the park. I closed the door be hide me and started to walk to the park.  
  
(Everyone is at the Park. Even the other D-Tenters!)  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I looked at Alan. "It's beautiful." "No you are beautiful." He kissed me on the lips. "I love you." I told him. Then I heard some boys walking from every diction, then a girl walked up the hill. I stood up, "Magnet!" "ToughAngel! Squid!" Mag yelled. "Magnet! ToughAngel! Squid!" We looked around and saw the whole D-Tent. Everyone gave each a hug. Zigzag gave Make Up a kiss.  
  
We all stood in a round. "D-Tent stick together!" I yelled. Squid wrested me to the ground. "You have a big mouth you know." I was ground with Squid kneeing over me. "Bigger the mouth the bigger the kiss." I said. He kissed me on the lips and helps me up. "So now I can see everyone every day. But I'm completing in a lot of sports this week." "What sports?" asked Make Up. "Riding, all 4 of my horses are in a race or show. Swimming and oh fighting." Make Up gave me a hug. "Where? When?" I pulled out a piece of paper. "The." I looked at the beach. "Cool I'm going." "Yea me too." "Thanks I need D-Tent around to give me some support." "Oh Make Up could you be my groom?" She looked at me. "Did you still have Blondie?" "She is my barrel horse!" "Yes I'll be your groom!" She gave me a hug. We jumped up and down. "Here tickets. Fount row." "Thanks."  
  
"Do I look all right?" I asked Alan and Make Up. "You look great Jess." "Yea." I looked in the mirror, "Black and white is so boring." I picked a neon blue bandana. And placed it under the top of the bridle between the ears of my horse, Star Dust. "That blue matches his grey coat. Plus Dressage is like dancing on horseback. They need to look good too." I smiled. "Thanks. You two better go and get your seats." "No matter what happens I will prod of you." I kissed Alan on the lips, "Thanks that helps a lot."  
  
I hoped in the saddle after leading Star Dust to the stadium. Then the intercom people started talking about the lady who just finished. When she walked past I nodded my head. She nodded back. "Well, well guess who back!" "Who? Is it?" "Well it was Jessica DeAngel! She just back from Camp Green Lake a roomer is going a round wildfire that she found true love. People I want to hear cheers for this girl!" I looked around people stood up and cheered when I trotted in the area.  
  
"ToughAngel!" I looked be hind me. "Hey!" "You were great. Well Make Up had to tell us the rules." Alan wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. "I better take your horse." Make Up took my horse and cleaned him off. Zigzag and the other jogged over to Make Up. Alan and me walked to my horse holding hands.  
  
"Milkshakes!" Ms. Smith said to all of us. "No thanks I have to eat apple." "Why?" "I have to light for the jumping." "Competing means a lot to you. Don't it?" Magnet asked. "I looked on a web page one day. I found a fan site of me! I can't let them down." I smiled at them. "My girl is famous." Alan gave me a hug. "Thanks." "Our friend is going to talk 'bout us?" asked Zigzag "Duh yes!" I yelled. "Want a slip?" asked Alan. "Sure." I took a slip, "That's great." I licked my lips. "Yummm." "Yea." I turned on the T.V.  
  
Then the results came on T.V. "The results!" I said. I ran in fount of the T.V, "Yes!! I'm 2nd!" Everyone cheered. "If I come in 2nd in almost every thing I will be 2nd or 1st that is the plan." "So when is western?" "In 2 days. First think I have to do is Bull Riding." I walked to my room and grabbed a bag and ran back down. "What's I there?" asked Caveman. "Caveman, in here is all my spars." I pulled out a pier of spars. "Wow. Look at those." The spikes were like 1 ½ inches long. "There may bull riding spars. I kick those bulls around like crazy." Everyone laughed. Then Zero talked, "What are those kind of spars?" I looked at the bottom of my bag. "Oh I won those 2 years ago. Bareback my worst sport." "What's bareback?" asked Zero. I looked at in the bag and pulled out a type. I put it in the VCR; "This is my worst fall in bareback riding career. It's been on Real TV once." I turned to the VCR. Everyone eyes were glued to the TV.  
  
"Well here we are back again. But this time Bull Riding!" The intercom people cheered. Then the fans cheered too.  
  
I put my black cowboy hat on. My black jeans with a neon blue T-shit that said 34 in the fount and the back. I like the number 34 on Squid's yellow T. It got ripped a part when a stray dog got it. But the 34 was fine. Anyway my lucky colour is neon blue and my lucky number is 34. It was always my number. I put my sliver bull riding spars on. I stood at the gate for my turn.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I sat in my seat waiting for Jessica go. Then the intercom said, "Well lets see which men ride the bull." "Whoa there Jake it's not a men not a boy but a teen girl.well it is Jessica!" Her fans sat up and cheered when they saw Jess stand in the fence waving. I stood up and cheered as well. So did D- Tent. "Jessica will be riding. well she will be riding the easiest bull around." "No she turned it down. She wants to ride the toughest bull around!" Her fans cheer like crazy. D-Tent and their parents cheered. My dad was cheering too.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I took a deep breath. "Is that tight enough Missy?" "I bit tighter thanks." "Your wild to ride this bull. You know?" "If I can live throw Camp Green Lake I can live throw this." He laughed. I patted the bull. "Give me a hard ride." The bull stomped his hoof. I raised my free hand. The chute door opened. I kicked the bull. The bull bucked and turned in circles stuff like that. I saw a cowboy to see if I was ok. I kicked the bull harder and harder at his sides. Then the bull fell to his knees. I untied my hand and got off. "Here you get a carrot." I pulled out a carrot and fed it to the bull. I walked to the gate with the bull following. My fans cheered like crazy. "Well Jessica tamed that bull like it was one of her horses!" "She even rewarded the bull with a carrot. Wonder if her boyfriend is watching?" "Oh yea I am!" I heard Alan yell. The men walked over to me, "I think you gave a lot of fans luck." "Yea." The men tried to catch the bull. I whistled at the bull. "Come on boy you get to go home." I looked at the owner "How much will you sell him for?" He looked at me; "He is a dud now. I'll see at the end of the day." I walked over to the bull. I hoped on his back. I clicked to move, his body bolted forward.  
  
In the stable reporters followed me in and out, "Look this is all I'm going to say. Smaller shovel smaller hole." I walked in the stable. "Hey! Liked the show?" Squid gave me a hug. "I'm happy that the bull didn't hurt you. And I'm very prod of you." He hugged me harder. "Better get changed I have calf roping next."  
  
(The Awards Day)  
  
I walked in the area. The fans cheered for me. I stood in line. This week was amazing. I came in 1st in two things and the other 2nd. "Will DeAngel Jessica please step forward and come here." I walked over to the judges. My world went quite when I walked over. "Well all of your fans have been here. What do have to say to them?" "Well I would hate to disappoint them. My fans, my best friends and my boyfriend. They helped my horses and me to the top. Thank you! To you all!" I waved at my fans. "Well Jessica we are going to reward with the first place trophy and the gold medal. We hope I see at the Olympics and I hope you will sign up. Here are the papers." "Thank you." I said crying in joy. "Jessica if your fans wanted to get where you are today and in the future what would say to them?" "Well I got here today of my friends and my boyfriend told me that I could do it at Camp. Digging those holes help a lot today. Fans don't listen to others if they are putting you down. Keeping trying your best all the time that's all I have to say. And thank you!" The whole crowd stood up and cheered. "Thank you everyone." I said. 


	6. CDs and Fights

I thought ToughAngel was getting soft so I put that in! Now she is living up to her name!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I sat on the coach, watching T.V. "Morning Alan." I heard Alan's mom said in the kitchen. "Morning Mom." The news is so boring. "The." I rolled my eyes. Then some pictures of me and some other people riding or bull riding. "Well I heard that Jessica came first. By 10 points." "10 points!" I yelled. I started to dance around. "What?!" Alan ran out of the kitchen. "I won by 10 points. Alan 10 points over the 2nd place winner could get me in the Olympics." He gave me a hug. "Wonder if my fans know?" "They will Jess." I kissed him. "That's why you're my." "Sorry but breakfast is done." "When did you lean how to cook?" "A cook showed me at my job." I nodded and walked in. "Morning." I said to Ms. Smith. "Good morning."  
  
After that great breakfast was finished. Alan and I walked around town. "Hey lets get some CDs. Do you want to?" I looked at Alan. "I'll be across the street. Ok?" "Sure I'll get some music." I opened the door and saw Alan run across the road. I looked throw the CDs. I looked at some like: Now 6, Big Shiny Tunes 6 and Much Dance 2003. I could lonely could get one. Poo! I walked out of the store with Now 6. I had some good songs on it. I walked across the street.  
  
Then a guy's hand grabbed me by the throat. He pulled out a knife and put it near my throat, "Give me all your money!" He yelled. I pulled out a penny. "There that's all I have." He opened the door and we walked in, "Woman give me all the money!" I felt the steel under my chin. Then the guy black out, I moved so he fell to the ground. Alan had a metal chair in his hands. I gave him a hug. Then the guy got up. "You!" He yelled at Alan and me. I walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach and then punched him on the jaw. "You." I punched him under the jaw. "What were you going to say?" "Nothing." He looked at Alan and me. "Good." He put his body on the ground, "Is his ok?" asked the clerk. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me down. Then the cops ran in. I kicked him in the face like 5 times. Then in the stomach, a sound came from him. I moved out of the way. "Lady your very lucky. He got let out of jail today." Alan hugged me. "Your lucky. You might have lost her." Said the cop.  
  
We walked to the park were the D-Tent was. We ran over, "So anything happen?" asked Armpit. "Yea I almost murdered. That all." "What?!" They looked at me. "It's ok. Squid saved me the first time. But I saved my self the second time. I'm fine." I sat down. "Help! Help!" "What was that?" I got up and ran in the bushes. The others were coming. I saw a girl on the ground. She was big-boned had brown hair and brown eyes. I ran and hit the girl off. I was on top of the girl and beating her. Then it was a fistfight, we were rolling around, fighting. Zero and Twitch helped the girl who was pinned down up. The others watched the fight. I was kicking and punching like nothin'. She ran off. I chased her down in a snap. "You say anything I will get you!" I yelled. I walked to the tree not to the others.  
  
I had a cut up cheek, a bleeding nose, and a very sore neck. Every time I touch it, it hurt. "Hey." I looked at Zigzag then Squid then the other walked up. "Hi. I'm ready for the street fighting match in a month." I said with a laugh. Then the girl walked up with Caveman, Zero, and Twitch. Everyone sat down around me. "Hey thanks." "I love to fight. It was nothin'. Names ToughAngel, yours?" She looked at me. "Name is Shari." "Cool name. It's better then Jessica." "Who are these boys?" "These boys are X- Ray, Squid, Zigzag, Zero, Caveman, Armpit, Magnet and Twitch." I pointed at each boy. They each smiled and nodded. "Hey can I hang with you guys oh and gal." "You say guys. A lot of people say that on the streets." Everyone looked at me. "That was before I went to camp." I in surged them. "What do you guys think should we add a new member to D-Tent?" "D-Tent?" "Well at camp there were tents that were named A, B, C, D, E, and F. Everyone here lived in D-Tent. Well not everyone is here, Make Up my cuzz is comin soon." Then a slim figurer walked up the hill, "Hey! Who this?" She asked. "This is Shari. She might be the new D-Tent member." "Cool. I vote yes." "How ever thinks Shari should be the newest member to D-Tent put up your hand." Everyone vote yes. "Cool welcome Shari. Our saying is 'D-Tent stick together!" I giggled. "Sorry I hit my head that girl's head."  
  
"So what are going to do this week?" asked Squid, who was sitting right next me with his arm around my shoulders. "I won't be here on Sunday." I told him. "Why?" asked Shari? She has been a newest D-Tent member about two days now. "I'm street fighting! I'm fighting for D-Tent!" I yelled, "I'll be back Monday morning before school starts." They smiled at me. They were still smiling at me; I had to say something, "We have to gave Shari her nickname." "Yea. What do you think boys?" I sighed a sigh of relive. "Hey what about Neon?" I said. "You're a fast fighter to finish it, you like neon colours." "Like it X?" asked Armpit? "Yea. Good one ToughAngel." "I'm the best." I said rising my arms in the air, "I'm the best, I'm the best." I giggled. "Squid is your girl hitting her head a lot?" They looked at me. "I've been training for Sunday. Ok, ok, ok I the punching bag comeback and hit me." They laughed.  
  
"Hey how about we go swim in Caveman pool?" Asked Zigzag? "Yea I can try my hot neon blue bikini." I said. "What! I'm your boyfriend I haven't seen it!" I giggled. "Me and your mom went shopping a week ago. Duh! Remember!" He looked at me, "Yea that one! You look great in it!" I rolled my eyes. "Make Up got a neon pick bikini." "Really so when can I see?" asked Zigzag. "What about now?" she asked him. His eyes widened, "Lets." She giggled. "We will meet you a Caveman's. Bye." Make Up waved us good-bye. Zigzag grabbed her hand and they walked to Make Up's place. "I want to see you in a bikini. Soon and fast." Said Squid. "Then lets go." I got up and started to walk down the hill. I heard Squid say yes then run down the hill to catch up to me. I waved to the D-Tent.  
  
The walk was about 20 min. to the house. I walked in my room and changed. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hips. I opened the door. Alan sat in front of his door. He was already changed in a dark blue. "Wow you look amazing!" He got up and kissed me in the lips. I kissed him back. I put on my sandals and we walked to Caveman's place.  
  
"Hey!" Caveman and the others sat on the lawn. "What took you so long?" asked Neon. "Well every 10 min. Squid wanted to kiss me." Everyone laughed at him a blush creped across his face. "Let go and swim!" Make Up, Neon and me raced to the gate. It was 4 feet tall. They slowed down I raced to the gate. When they saw me run faster they ran faster. Make Up kneed down by the fence. I leaped off her back and flipped in the air and landed it. "Oh yea!" The boys cheered. The towel was still around my hips. I took a step forward and slipped on the wet grass. Everyone started laughing. My sandals flew up in the air and hit Squid and Zigzag on the head. Make Up and Neon high-fived me, "Oh yea! I got you two good!" I laughed. They grabbed me, and they jumped in the pool. It was lucky that my towel fell off when I slipped. "Squid! Zigzag!" I slashed them. It was too much fun. Then the others jumped in. "Is it cold?" asked Make Up? I sneaked out, "Well why you find out?" I pushed her in the pool. I grabbed her towel when she let go. "ToughAngel!" I started dancing a round with Make Up's towel. Make Up pulled me to the ground. I got up and started running around. After we got tiered I threw Make Up towel at her. "Thanks!" I looked be hide, there was Squid. "Uh oh." I said, he picked me up he jumped in the pool. "Squid! You.you." "You love me. Awwww thanks." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. All the boys looked at me, "Darn I can't think of a come back." Slashing Squid in the face.  
  
After like 4 hours at Caveman's pad, Squid and me went home. "C ya!" A towel around my hips and my sandals on my feet, Squid and I walked home.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I grabbed her hand and started to walk home. "Camp Green Lake Closed For Girl's Camp!" I read a newspaper on the ground. "What?" Jessica asked me. I picked up the paper. "It's the new one." She grabbed the paper from my hands. "Hey D-Tent is in the front page." She flipped to the next page. "Great." I showed a picture of us kissing. "Hey it us!" I said cheerfully. "Duh." She giggled. We walked up the driveway.  
  
I walked in Jessica's room, "Your bed isn't finished, and you better get changed." She nodded and walked in her room and closed the door.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
I walked Make Up home after Squid walked ToughAngel to their house. "It was fun today." "Yea it was fun. But my head hurt when ToughAngel slipped and her sandal hit me and Squid on the head." "Yea that was funny. But you got her back!" she said laughing. "There's your house." We walked up the path to the front door. "Thanks for walking me home." I kissed her on the lips. She smiled and opened the door. "Good night Ricky." She kissed me on the cheek and walked in. "Good night Jodie." I said. I walked off the steps and walked home.  
  
~*~Neon's POV~*~  
  
I'm still at Caveman's pad. I sat on the swinging coach. "Hey." I saw Zero. "Hey. You can sit down." Then Twitch ran up the steps with Caveman, and Magnet be hide him. "I didn't do it!" He yelled. Caveman and Magnet grabbed him and walked down the steps. Then I heard a splash. "Caveman! He's getting away!" Twitch ran up the steps. "Can I down?" "Sure." He settled down beside me. "They're coming." Twitch jumped be hind the swing. When they walked up on the porch, Zero and I pointed to the house. They ran in. "Thanks." We nodded. "I better go." I kissed Zero and Twitch in the cheek and walked home.  
  
~*~Twitch's POV~*~  
  
She kissed me on the cheek! And she kissed Zero on the cheek too. "Hey where's Neon?" asked Caveman. "She went home." Then Armpit came running our with Magnet's shorts! "Armpit! Give them back!" Magnet come running out with a towel around his hips. Everyone laughed.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I walked in Alan's room, after I knocked a few times. "Hey you can sleep in the bed." "What about you?" He looked at the coach. I walked over the bed. "So why do have to sleep in the ground?" "My mom doesn't want us you know." He said. I pushed him on the bed. "You're sleeping in the bed. We both need a good night sleep." I said with a smile. I jumped on the bed and fell off the side. "Wow that's cool." I said when Alan looked over laughing. I got up with a swore neck. "Come sit down." I sat down by Alan. "Your neck must hurt?" "Yea that bitch tried to choke me." He gave me hug. "Good night Alan." "Good night Jessica." I got under the cover with Alan by my side. I saw Ms. Smith at the door starting at us. Alan hugged me, "Night." "Night. I love you." I said to him and sleep into a deep sleep.  
  
I woke up when Alan went to work. "Have a good day." I told him. I was Monday, he will work Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday until school starts. I looked at the clock it was 5:00 am. I smiled and went to sleep.  
  
I walked in my room at 9:00am. "Good morning." I said to Ms. Smith. "Morning." She said trying to make my bed. "Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked. "If you want to." I nodded, "So what should I do?" She pointed to the mattress and the sheets. "Hey you know what we can do?" I asked her. "What?" I looked up. But I put down my head. It hurt to move my neck. "Well you have a lot of sheets, but you don't use them. Plus you are always telling me you want a new colourful sheet for the new guest room. Why don't we make a new one with the old ones?" She thought for a minute. "Ok. Let start right now. We could surprise Alan." "Yea lets go! We can finish my bed later!"  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I walked home after 10 hours of work. I looked at my watch, it was 3:00pm. I was an hour walk home. I walked past alley. Then I heard some screams, I walked down the alley. I looked around, and then I saw a guy about a year younger with a younger girl about 13. He punched her in the face. "Hey!" I yelled, he looked at me. I walked over and kicked him the stomach. I picked the girl up, "Drop her!" I turned around when he pulled out a gun. I ran out of the alley with her in my arms.  
  
I saw D-Tent in fount of me. I saw ToughAngel running to me. "What happened?" "There is a guy how beat her up."  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
"Him?" He had a gun in his right hand. "Get her to the hospital. I'll get him." I walked over to the guy. I punched him down. He pulled the trigger.. 


	7. A Fighter's Past

Well here the next chapter! Hope you like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~A Fighter's Past~*~  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I moved out of the way before the gun went off. I was on him beating him. I wasn't paying attention to the gun. The gun went off and hit me on the shoulder. I fell back, "Shit!" I screamed. I saw him look at a young girl about 4 years old. I ran for the girl. The gun went off I pushed the girl out of the way, yes again I got shout at. But it hit me on the upper arm. I yet out a scream in pain. The girl's parents saw what I did; "Thank you!" said the woman. "Not to be rude but I have to go." She nodded and I saw D- Tent and the guy and of course the cops. I walked over with blood dripping from the bullet holes. "I better take you the hospital too." I looked at the girl in Alan arms. Then said the cop in his radio; "Call in a." Then everything went black.  
  
I woke up in a hospital room. "She's a wake!" Looked around. 3 medals handed on the wall. "Hi." I said softly to the D-Tent. "Squid been crying a lot." Said Zigzag. "Where is he?" I asked. I tried to get up with my left arm. "Ahhh!" I yelled. "Lay back down." Snapped X. I nodded. I fell back down; "What happened?" They looked at me. "Well the doctors thought you where dead. They put you under the knife for the bullets and they looked at your stomach." They all looked way from my face. "Tell me!" I screamed. Then a nurse walked in, "You're a wake!" I looked at her then at the boys, "Tell me!" I screamed. "We can't." said Twitch. "Well welcome back. Ready for the next surgery?" "Tell me!" I screamed at them again. They shock their heads. I was about to jump out of bed but I better check what I was wearing. I looked under the sheets and saw I was wearing a T and my blue shorts. I looked under my T and saw cuts. "Tell me!" I screamed. They looked at me. I started to cry, "We better give her the needle." Said the doctor. I jumped out of bed and started running down the hall. I ran down 7 flights of stairs. I flew open the doors and ran harder and harder. Tears rolled my cheeks. I turned around a corner. I saw the park and the tree. I slowed down and jogged up the hill.  
  
I saw Alan on the other side of the tree. "Alan." I said crying. He looked and saw me. He ran over and we sat down by the tree. "Don't worry I'm here." He kissed me on the forehead. Then he felt my fore head; "Your warm we better go home." "No they will find me." I said. "Who?" "Alan. Tell me what's wrong with me." I placed a hand on my stomach. "I love you." He kissed me on the lips. "Tell me please!" I yelled. He looked away; "I can't." "Tell me!" I yelled! "Jessica!" I was up on the feet running away.  
  
I ran for an hour out of town. I sat down by the road and cried for a while. "I got soft!" I screamed. Then I saw Zigzag running to me then Make Up followed, the others. I jumped to my feet; they are trying to catch me! I turned on a dime and run across the road. I jumped over a log and run on the trail. "Just like old times." I said stopping. "I can see her!" Yelled Magnet. "New York is this way." I said. I turned to the right and started running again.  
  
I looked be hided me. No one was there. I stopped at the road, "New York." I smiled when I read that. I walked down the road.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I watched her walk down the road. "Are you going to be ok?" I looked at Magnet and Caveman. Then the others walked over, "She can run." Said Zigzag catching some air. "She's going back to New York." I said. I turned around and walked back home. What is mom going to say?  
  
(1/2 a month later.)  
  
I walked outside and grabbed the newspaper. "Mom!" I yelled. She came running down the steps. "What?" "Look. Girl Wins!" My Mom pulled us inside. When I closed the door the doorbell rang. I open the door. D-Tent walked in.  
  
We all sat in the living room. I read, "Jessica world toughest girl. She said she did it for D-Tent. She always went in the ring with a big grin on her face. Her fighting name was ToughAngel. ½ a month a go she runway. Lots of people saw her with her gang fighting. But she said she found true love and true friendship. But they wouldn't let fight the world's biggest toughest and roughest fight of the earth. The streets are all way hard for her but she said that she is hoping that she is giving girls on the streets something to think about." I started to cry. Everyone looked worried and miserable. "Is she coming home?" said Make Up. "Didn't say." I said.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
What was I doing? I could stay here your go home. Home! Someone told me inside me. Thank you New York. I looked at the front cover of the New York Times. It was me fighting. I dropped it and walked home.  
  
(17 hours later)  
  
I saw the town a head. Just down the hill, I walked to the top. I saw the town lights flicker and some house lights were on. I walked down the hill. I wanted to see Alan again and all my friends. Then a piece of the newspaper blow on my shoe; it was a week old. I crumble it up and threw it over my back. That was history to me.  
  
I stepped on the flat ground; again and again I heard voices. It was near Caveman's pad. I hid be hide a fence. "So your girl ran away! So what!" I walked past them looking at the houses. Then the guy grabbed my ass. I turned around and punched him in the face, "You have something to say? Huh? Or do I beat you up? I'm the world's toughest fighter!" I yelled in his face.  
  
Then someone picked me up in there arms. "Jessica! Oh I missed you!" I looked it was Alan. "I missed you a lot." I kissed him on the lips. He put me down on my feet right next to him. The others gave me hugs. Then Neon and Make Up hugged me so hard that we fell backward. We laughed, "It's good to be home." I said laughing. The boys punched Squid and Zigzag. Make Up got to her feet then I jumped up. We got in the fight too. But Squid and Zigzag push us out of the fight. "Stay out!" We sat on the lawn watching. I got up we all to the pool.  
  
I wanted to watch but I had to walk to the back. I put my feet in the pool; I had blisters on my heels and the sides of my feet. I could hear the fight. Then a yell, "That was Zigzag!" I yelled Make Up. I got my feet too. But the boys pulled us down to sit. Looked at the water, but tears rolled off my cheeks and on to the water. Magnet sat by me and gave me a hug, "Thanks." I said softly. "You need to clam down." I looked at him. I nodded my head. Then a yell then a crack I looked up. I had to go. Make Up looked at me. I shock my head. We looked at the water again. Magnet went inside to get something to eat and drink. Make Up looked at me. I jumped to my feet in seconds. We both ran to the fence. It was 5 feet tall! I grabbed the top and flipped my lower body over same as Make Up. We hid in the shadows until the boys looked around the back or down the street. I leaped first then Make Up jogged be hide me. We were quite. I jumped on a breach and sat down. We fell to sleep.  
  
Thump. "What the?" I looked what happened. I rolled over a found Squid and Zigzag sleeping under the tree. Make Up then fell out of the tree after me. I walked over. It was almost sunrise when I looked around. Make Up was still a sleep! I giggled. I walked over to Squid. I sat down beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He kissed me on the cheek; he wrapped his arms around me. We fell to sleep.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw D-Tent sitting around. "Morning!" I looked at Magnet. I got up and walked around the tree and found a branch to sit on. I sat down on the tree and looked down. I touched around my neck, it still hurt. "Hi!" I jumped out of the tree. I looked up and saw Make Up and Neon. They laughed at me. "Ha, ha, ha funny." I told them. Twitch jumped up the tree and shouted, "Hello!" They jumped out of the tree. I started to laugh at them. "Now that was funny." I walked over to Squid and sat next to him. The bottom of my neck was black, everyone looked at me, "What?" "Your neck.well the bottom is black." Said X. "I got punched down a lot there. And people tried to choke me there was well." They looked at me. "I'm glad that's over." I said looking around at the boys and girls all agreeing to me. "So do you have anymore completing?" I thought for a while. "No not until the mid-fall." "Cool." I looked at Alan "I'll be happy if you stay home." He kissed him on the cheek. "Me too, Hun." He kissed me on the lips. "We better get home." Said Squid. "C ya!" We waved back and walked back home.  
  
I walked throw the door and Ms. Smith gave me a welcome back hug. "Home sweet home." I said hugging her back. "I'm so happy that you came back from New York. After the winning the fight everyone thought you were staying." "I would never stay there, to many bad shit happened there. Plus I missed everyone."  
  
I walked in the kitchen and had supper. "I still haven't made your bed." She looked at her son, "We couldn't even look in there your even touch or look at the door. We missed you so much." I grinned, "Awwww thank you." She smiled at me we looked at Alan. He was looking at us like we were crazy. I started to giggle.  
  
After we all watched some T.V. Ms. Smith went to bed. "Night." I said to her. She nodded and walked up the stairs. Alan smiled at me. "What?" I asked him. He kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. "I better get to sleep. I'm sleepy." I stood up and walked to get change and go to Alan's room and fall to sleep.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I watched her walk up the stairs. I better get to sleep too. I walked in the bathroom bushed my teeth. Got in my boxers and walked in my room and saw Jessica sleeping. I kissed her the cheek, "Good night Jess." I walked to the other side and got in bed. I laid there looking out in the window. "I wish Jessica could get the surgery for the disease in her stomach soon. I don't want her to die." I looked at her. She was a wake! "Is that you weren't telling me?" I couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes." She kissed me on the lips. "I will get the surgery in a few days. I swear." I kissed her back. She placed her head on my shoulder and fell to sleep. I kissed her and fell to sleep too.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I walked in the hospital. My doctor was waiting in the lobby. D-Tent sat in the waiting room. They were very worried; they were asking if I was ok or cool. Alan gave me a kiss and a hug. "Bye." I said to the boys and some mothers and Alan's dad. I told him he didn't have to pay for the surgery but he did. I walked throw the doors. I laid down on the bed. They told me that they would give me a needle to put me a sleep. I nodded, a little prick I felt on my left arm. Then I was taken over by sleepiness.  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
I paced around the waiting room. "Zig sit down." Said Make Up. "Music might help a bit." She pulled out a Walkman with an ear thingies. I forgot what they were called when I was at camp. I sat down be side her and placed them on my ears. I turned the Walkman on and music flowed in my head.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I couldn't sit down. I placed around the room. The others noticed, "Clam down Squid." "I can't Caveman. I can't." The parents looked at each other, then Zigzag's mom went off to go and get everyone something to drink and eat. I wasn't hungry or thirsty all I wanted was Jessica in my arms again.  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
A doctor walked in the waiting room, "I got some good and bad news." I got up and looked at him, "If you did anything wrong I will kill you. Even if I go back to camp!" I yelled at him. Then Twitch said, "Very close boyfriend." The doctor nodded, "The bad news is that the poison was mixed in the disease. She will have to fight it by working out 3 hours a day here. The good news is she is recovering in the recovering room. If you want to see her. Please one at a time. Who would like to see her first?" Everyone looked at me. "Well everyone thinks you should." I nodded and walked throw the doors. I looked at the doctor, "What kind of poison?" He looked at he. "Nothing to bad that she has to under the knives again. She will be in here about a month. Ok?" I nodded and walked in.  
  
I saw her with nurses all round her. She wasn't a wake yet. "You must be here to visit?" I nodded. "Girls let leave them a lone." The nurses walked out of the room.  
  
I sat at the end of the bed. "Jessica if you can hear me but I fell in love you. It was love at first sight." "You love that bitch?" I looked across the room. I walked over, "What did you say? Lump?" "Yea it's me." "What happened?" He looked at me. "Squid I have to be honest but I fell in love with her too." I looked at him. "You?" "Yea I know but know that you two are madly in love my heart almost broke. I'm over it." "Thanks." "When I was being all nice to her. I was trying to be her friends." "Sorry man. The roomers going around sorry." He looked at Jessica. "Man it's cool. Man your lucky to have ToughAngel. When we were talking. She said something like I love him with all my heart." I looked at her. "Truth?" "Yep." "I better sit with her." "Yea. Could you close the thingy? Thanks." I closed the curtains when I went to sit with ToughAngel.  
  
~*~Magnet's POV~*~  
  
"I hate waiting." I told the boys. "My best best friend's girlfriend could die." "Your acting like Zigzag." Said Caveman. "Hey remember when she was walking off the bus." Said X. "Yea. Man she was beautiful." I told them remembering that day at Camp. "Or what she said the Squid. He blushed. It was so red!" Caveman laughed. We all laughed. "Those were the old times. I kinda missed the fun times." They nodded. 


	8. I'm To Sick To Fight It

Hey still reading? Cool! Here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Caveman's POV~*~  
  
I sat down in a coach. We are so worried about her. ToughAngel is staying here for a week. I looked at Squid, "Hey are you going to be ok?" I looked up. "I think I need a walk around the town." He got up and walked outside. "Where's he's going?" I looked at Magnet, who was reading magazine. "He needs to think."  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I walked out the hospital. I can't stay in there. What happens if I lose her? Or she gives up hope? I'll be there for her all the way. And D-Tent will be there for both of us. I hope.  
  
I walked in Main Street, some people was looking at me. I put my hands in my pockets and looked down. I looked in the store windows, toys, clothes, food, and other stuff. I walked back to the hospital.  
  
I opened the doors and thought about the girl. I saw some doctors talking, "Excuse me." They looked at me. "I'm sorry but Jessica is." "No not that but the girl?" "Oh room C4." I walked 3 flights of stairs, and then walked to the right, 4 doors down to the right side.  
  
I opened the door. The girl was sitting up and looking at me. "Hi." I greeted her. "Thank you." I looked at her. "Hey I had to something." She looked out the window, "How's your girlfriend?" She said like she hated Jessica going out with me. "She went in surgery again. Hey I can't believe your still here." "Yea." I walked to the window. I could see the park from here. Then a tear rolled on my cheek. I rubbed it way. "I better go. C ya!" I walked out of the room. A sigh came from the room. I shock my head. I better go see the boys.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I opened my eyes. Where was I? "Welcome back Sweetie." I was about to say something, "Don't talk you have a tube down your throat." I nodded. I wanted to know what else was in my body. A sharp pain was in my stomach. I grabbed and stomach and tried to scream in pain. The nurse ran out, then a doctor got me to let go. "We better get her out of here and room D3." I was trying to forget the pain. Again a prick in my left arm then I fell to sleep.  
  
~*~X-Ray's POV~*~  
  
I looked at the doctor walk up to us. Everyone walked up to him. "We thought the poison wouldn't do anything but we were wrong. It might kill her soon. I sorry. I poison was harmless in there. But I guess the poison has found out a way to kill her." "I have to see her." We looked at Squid. "She is room D3." One at a time. Thank you." Squid was gone.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~'  
  
I leaped over 2 steps at a time. I saw the room D3. I opened the door and heard screaming. I walked over to Jessica. Her whole body was shaking in pain. Then she screamed again. I saw in the corner of my eye D-Tent walk in the room. She screamed again. "You guys better get out of here. She will be like this until she dies." Anther scream. I couldn't look or hear. We sat outside in the hall by her door. "She's in a lot of pain." I looked at Twitch. Everyone nodded. "She can't die. She is the only one who will fight for us." We all nodded. Then Armpit said, "At camp she always had a lot of energy. It wouldn't run out." "Yea. That anther reason why I love her." I wanted to punch something or someone. But I can't. I wanted to be by her side again.  
  
A scream came from the room "No!" she screamed. "I won't until I see D- Tent!" she screamed. Neon and Make Up was sitting in the chairs, they were crying. Zigzag couldn't do anything to stop her from crying.  
  
A nurse came out with someone in the bed. She told us not to come near her. "She is in a lot of pain right now." "How mach?" she looked at Zero. "So much that she will die." She shocked her head when she looked at me. "She will die! She can't!" I yelled. "Alan?"  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I lifted my head over the bed and saw the D-Tent. But most of all I saw Alan. He ran up to me. "I love you Sweetie." I looked at him. I gave him a hug. "I love you too Hun." With a tears running down my pale face D-Tent walked to us. "Everyone will miss you a lot." I smiled at them, "Truth?" They nodded. I looked at Make Up and Neon; they had mascara black down their faces. "Then I fight throw this." I smiled. "Sorry D-Tent. I have to get her to the surgery room fast." The nurse smiled at the boys. "If she is as tough as her fighting she will live throw with friends like all of you." I smiled. "Thank you." She nodded and said, "Lets go." She pushed the bed down the hall.  
  
~*~Make Up's POV~*~  
  
"I'm going to cry." "Me too." Neon's face was black. I guessed my face was the same. Zigzag gave me a big hug. I didn't hug back. He was very worried. His best friend is going to die. "She's your best friend. I know her. She is as stubborn as mule. But she will never go back what she just said." Zig looked down the hall. "She was my best, best friend at Camp Green Lake. I took care of her a lot. But she was always there for me. I may have lost a true friendship." He sighed. "Let go." We all nodded and walked to the waiting room.  
  
I looked back, "Squid are you coming?" I stopped and looked at him. "No." He sat down by the door. "Good luck." I said. He might full a sleep when she is out of there.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
I have been sitting here for 4 hours now. Is she dead? Then the nurse walked down with a bed. I jumped to my feet. "Can I come in?" I asked her. "Yea you can." I walked in. "There's a chair over there." She pointed to a padded blue chair. I pulled it up to the bed. "She will wake up soon." With that she walked out of the room. I placed my head on the bed. I wanted to sleep but I wouldn't.  
  
I looked out the window. It was sunset, the coloured clouds floated in the sky. "Beautiful. Huh?" I looked at her. "No nice." A smiled crossed her face. I lightly kissed her on the lips. "I'm so happy you woke up." She smiled, her great smile. All white teeth in the fount showed. I kissed her again; she kissed back. "True love Alan." I smiled at her. I laid down be side her. I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
She kissed me in the lips. "I think I'm to sick it fight it Alan." I looked at her. I felt a tears roll down my face. I gave her a hug. "I wish you didn't say that." I told her. 


	9. Happily Ever After!

Hey!! I was almost crying when I typed part 8!!! It's been sad to think. You find true love then he or she dies!!! I own ToughAngel, Make Up and Neon! Got it? Cool! Heres part 9!! Oh this is the last chapter!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Zigzag's POV~*~  
  
I sat there looking at the doors. Waiting when Squid pushes those doors open, what will he say? "Zigzag are you alright?" I looked at the others. "My best, best friend is dieing. I wish I could help." "We all do."  
  
Then Squid walked in. He had tears running down his face. I gave him a hug. It was bad news, "What happened?" He had to tell. The parents walked to us. Squid was so sad. "She said... she said... she said she can't fight it." He gave his mom a hug. Everyone was crying.  
  
I sneaked out of the room. I walked to ToughAngel's room, and opened the door. I heard sods from the bed. I walked to the bed and saw ToughAngel laying in her bed crying and looking out the window. I was going to say something then she said, "I wish I could fight it. I'm in so much pain. I want to go and live life fine. I wish I could go back in time when the guy hit on me in New York." she cried. A guy hit on her! He must of put the poison in her! "ToughAngel?" "Who is it?" she said. "Zigzag." "Oh hi." She rolled over. "I heard what you just said." She looked at the window. "I wish it would could come true." "I wish it would to." I walked over to her side and kneed down. She is so pretty, her sky blue eyes and her blond hair. I can't believe everyone thought she was going to ask me out or the other way around. I smiled at her, "You're my best, best friend ToughAngel. You were at camp." She smiled at me. "Thank you Zig." I wish I could say something about her at camp how all the boys felt about her. "You're my best, best friend too Zig." I looked at her. Her eyes wouldn't shine; even the moon and stars didn't help. "I want to get out of here." She whispered. I saw a tear roll down her pale face. "I want you to be healthy and watch you bull ride again." "Yea that was fun. I'm the best, I'm the best." She said a bit more cheerful. "When you walked in the ring with a horse or bull or none, everyone was screaming for you." A little giggle came from her. "Yea. That's been cool." "Squid couldn't seat down in the seat. He would of sat on the rim of the seat or stand up. When your picked the toughest bull there, Squid went crazy. When the bull went out, we were screaming. Your fans were too." "Yea. I love that feel when the crowd is cheering for you only. When you wave at them. I made my dream come true. I'm the toughest girl in the world." "Good night ToughAngel." "Night." She replied back.  
  
I walked in the room. Squid ran over, "What did you do?" "I talked to her." "What did she say?" "Well I got her to giggle a bit. I talked about the rodeo. Her fans." "Her fans!" Squid and me yelled. We ran out of outside and to Squid's pad.  
  
"Zig I hope the fans help her." Squid turned on the lab top. We waited the computer to load. Squid started to click at some things. "Here we are!" he said. "Password!" I slapped Squid on the back. "*_* I Love Alan! *_*" Squid typed. "Your right!" "Yea I'm right!" He started to type, "Dear fans, this is Jessica's boyfriend. I'm very sorry to say that Jessica is very sick! If you want to send get well cards send it to," I said a load. "I need go." I walked up the stairs and in the bathroom.  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I woke up. My eyes were hard to open. "Are you ready for a check up?" I looked at everyone. "You got a tube down your throat Hun." I glared at the doctor and all the nurses. I pointed at the tube. "When you fell to sleep. You rolled over in your belly. You almost died. The tube is to help your stomach." I nodded. I needed to sleep and I was thirsty. I was going to stay wake for the check up. "She getting a bit better." I don't care what very thing they say. I grabbed my stomach. I couldn't scream in pain. A tiny noise came from me. I noticed that I was wearing a red T and red knee shorts. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway.  
  
I ran in the waiting room. "Hey!" I yelled it hurt to talk with a tube down my throat! Everyone yelled and gave me a hug. Then Squid and Zig walked in. They saw me and ran over. I gave Zig a hug. Well Squid on the other hand, he picked me up in my arms. He gave a kiss. I gave him a big hug. "You ran way didn't you?" I nodded. I'm glad I did.  
  
"There you are!" said the doctor. Squid put me to my feet. I tugged on the tube. "Let get it go." I want to rip it out right now! I walked slowly to my room.  
  
They gave me a needle again! Then my POV went black.  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
"That tube looked like it hurt." "It didn't Squid." "But X." "No buts." "I didn't even notice it." Everyone in the room looked at X. "You love her man." I smiled. "Thanks for saying that." X nodded and picked the newspaper. "Jessica's fans say Get Well Soon." X said. "Zig! It worked!" Zig looked at the newspaper. "Yes! When ToughAngel see this. She will get more hope that we can't give to her." "Did you just say something not you?" I asked him. He looked at me, "I guess I did." Make Up walked up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. I miss Jessica's smile, her voice, her. everything about her. I'm a teen in crazy love. No true love. I grinned in my self.  
  
(1 week later)  
  
~*~ToughAngel's POV~*~  
  
I opened the doors. "Thank you!" Everyone jumped from his or her seats. Everyone gave me a huge hugs. The doctor walked out, "The poison could have roasted her insides. But her heart was very strong. Indeed." Then the nurse, how worked with me, walked in and looked at the boys and then at me, "Well she had a lot of hope she would made it. She got her fans, her best friends, and her cute boyfriend." With that she went off talking to the other people in the waiting room. Squid gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "Thank you." I whispered in Squid ear.  
  
I jumped out of the car. "Home!" I yelled. "Aren't you going to kiss the house?" I started to laugh what Squid said. "No but I'll kiss you." I kissed him in the lips. "Lets go inside and watch TV." "Sure." He placed his arm across my shoulders and we walked inside. "Home Sweet Home."  
  
Well it was great! Here what happened in 2 years.  
  
Squid & ToughAngel: Squid and ToughAngel asked her to marry her and day after she just got home. They have a baby girl called Kari a.k.a. Flower! (She got blue eyes and brown hair.) They got married at New York!! *Crying Wish I was ToughAngel right now!!*  
  
Zigzag & Make Up: They have a boy 1-year-old called Mike a.k.a Clown. They are happily married.  
  
Magnet: Well he saves animals and keeps then at his farm/home. He has a girlfriend!  
  
X-Ray: President of the state! He has been it all the weddings. He owns Camp Green Lake! He made it to a beautiful campsite!!  
  
Neon & Zero: Happily married. No kids!! They had a great wedding! 2 days after Squid's and ToughAngel's wedding! They won the lottery 3 times!! Now they live in a 4-story mansion!!  
  
Twitch: He fell in love with someone else. He has a famous band!! He is rich! He is been around. he cut off the tour to go to all the weddings! What a great guy!!!  
  
Armpit: Armpit took a bath! He lost 20 pounds in a year. You think a guy like him would play football but he works for X-Ray. Asst. President!!! Wow!!  
  
Caveman: SUPER RICH!! He has wife too. They got married at New York too! They are waiting for their first baby to be born soon!  
  
Well that the end!! Oh and. D-Tent we stick together!! 


	10. Alternet ENDING!

Alternet Ending!!! Ok I thought that when Jess told Squid that she couldn't fight the pain, you know the ending... well the past when she told him that is all Squid's dream or somethin like that lol!! Hope you like it!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Squid's POV~*~  
  
ToughAngel's eyes slowly closed her eyes. "I love you." she told me. Then her body when limp. "Jessica!" I cried tears were rolling down ma face. I got off her bed and looked at her face once more. "I lost her..."  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Jessica's furnal. I walked up the steps to the furnal room. I walked to the coffin. "What the hell?" I wined. It was closed and I wanted to see her face again! "Squid relax man." Magnet told me. "Why isn't it open?" I wined again. I slamed ma fist on the hard wood. "I don't know..." Magnet sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Squid." Squid looked at his best buddy. "I just miss her. She died in ma arms Mag." "Yea you told everyone already... everyone is sorry... but she will be waiting for you when you die..." Magnet told him. "Then I'll kill ma self." Squid said. "Squid! Would think ToughAngel would do that if you died... ok nevermind... but I bet she would like it if you lived and see her in a long time..." Squid nodded...  
  
~*~After the furnal~*~  
  
Squid was in the car waiting for his mom to relax. 'She's gone... she's gone... NO! I can't take it! Ma girl is dead! Why didn't they take me! I miss her! Is she in heaven?... I'm lost with out her... Please someone help me!' Squid thought. His heart was shuattered in a million pieces. "Alan? Ready to go home?" I looked at ma mom. "One more second mom." I opened the door and walked to Jess's grave...  
  
I walked to her grave. It was peace full. I kneed in front of the grave stone which had her real name and her nickname. I wipped some tears. "Jess... I love you... I wish you weren't in pian... I miss you already... I'll never foreget you..."  
  
~*~1 week later~*~  
  
I walked threw the doors of the high school. Girls were flirting with me BIG TIME! Then Zigzag walked threw the doors. Then the whole D- tent. 'I miss Jess... but can I live without her?'  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~ Ok hope you liked it!!! Should I do a sequel? I don't know? I feel like if I do a sequel.... I might of coped a idea??? Tell me!!! 


End file.
